The Soundtrack
by Entoxica
Summary: Sakura lost her mother at age 6 and then life went downhill for her. A group of boys start to bully her, with the whole school on their side. But what happens when Sasuke finds out about Sakura's father?
1. Perfect World

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart **

Sakura awoke to the pain in her temple, and fell out of bed. She looked up and saw her father, a hammer in his hands. "About time you woke up, lazy bitch! Where's breakfast? Do you expect me to starve?"

"Sorry Father," the pink-haired girl replied, tears falling from her bright green eyes. She ran down the stairs and grabbed some eggs, then threw them on the frying pan. She tucked her long hair behind her ears, and served the eggs to her father.

Her father looked at the eggs, his green eyes full of suspicion, then took a bite. In anger, he threw the plate and piping hot eggs at Sakura, who gave a yelp as the china cut her skin, "You worthless hag! Are you trying to burn me? Make the eggs again, and make them better." However, then Mr. Haruno had a second thought, "Go to school and get out of my sight you ho!" Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out the door, her high school was close, so she probably wouldn't be late.

**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away **

When Sakura approached the school ates, she froze. In front of the gate was a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes, a burnett boy with pale, pupiless eyes, and another burnett with his hair in a poytail. They were Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, the most popular boys in school. Mostly because they beat up Sakura, the most unpopular girl in school. She walked up to them, keeping her head down. When the shadow of Neji overlapped her's, she winced. She looked up, surprised at the fact that he wasn't hitting her yet. Bad mistake. Neji was waiting for her to expose her face, and then he punched her cheek. She fell down in pain, that was where the china shattered. "Weakling," Neji commented dryly, "it's almost not fun to hurt you anymore," Neji grabbed Sakura by her collar and threw her against a wall, "Almost." Shikamaru snickered, and Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her collar and looked at her bruised face, then added another one to the collection. Shikamaru just watched, he wasn't in the mood today.

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen **

Sakura heard a voice well, "Quick, Ragdoll's owner is coming!" Sakura was called Ragdoll ever since a young age, six to be precise, because that was when her mother died. Her father abused both Sakura and her mother, and her mother finally couldn't take it. She got in a car and tried to drive away, but she was in a car accident. No one ever did find out who the other person was, but there were some new dents in the other Haruno car. Sakura had a woven doll named Patches, made by her mother. Sakura then, and even now, carried the doll with her everywhere. That earned her the nickname, Ragdoll. Sakura looked up to see Naruto, the blounde of the group, announcing that Kakashi would soon be within boundaries. The boys dropped Sakura and ran off, seconds before Kakashi came into sight. When he saw Sakura, she ran over and checked her wounds.

**In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces **

"Sakura, you can't ell me that you tripped, unless you fell on glass."

"It was a dog," she responded lamely. Kakashi looked at her skeptically, but didn't comment. He took her hand and pulled her back to her feet. "I don't need to to the nurse, "she added quickly as she ran to her class. When Sakura ran into the halls, she felt strong amrs pick her up, and throw her against a locker. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, he was alone. She gritted her teeth and ran to her next class, Logical Thinking, meant to teach you how to use your jitsu in certain situations. Sakura sat at her desk, she could heal herself if she wanted, but there were too many bruises to really make a difference without wasting all of her chakra. Her teacher, Kurenai, called on her, "Sakura, if your misson is to protect a document, and a ninja with two water clones comes, what do you do?"

**But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all **

The classroom sniggered, Sakura wasn't listening and had no idea what the answer was, her silence proved that. "It all depends on the ninja guarding the scroll. If it was me, I would concentrate my chakra into the air surrounding air, with which I could tell the different makeup of the clones, and be able to attack the appropiate ninja." Kurenai nodded, that answer was acceptable. Sakura returned to her notebook, full of poetry. She sighed and started to write on the paper, _a cold room/ sterile like a city/ lights hold no warmth/ just like your embrace/ both appear warm/ and the human mind/ believes they are/ through the illusion/ but they both lie/ and I know it_

**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through **

Sakura closed her book quickly as the bell rang. She went to her next class, taijitsu. She then had ninjitsu, genjitsu, survival, and lunch. Sakura stepped into the noisy lunchroom and grabbed her lunch, a simple sandwhich. She looked around the lunchroom until her eyes landed on an empty table. She sat down at the table and chewed slowly on the stale bread. She kept her head down, not looking at anyone. She felt other people sit at the table, but they didn't notice her. The way it should be. She stood up quickly and left the room, to the courtyard. There were beautiful flowers in full bloom, she knew that her kunochi teacher would have them making flower arrangements today, so it was a good idea to see what all flowers were there. She smiled when she saw the venus flytrap, it'd be funny when she put that in her boquet. She turned back to the school and saw Temari, a smirk on her face. _Shit._

.:Some Time Later:.

**I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Coz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Without you I just can't find my way **

"Youre late," Anko told the pink-haired shinobi, who just returned from the bathroom to heal a few of her bruises.

"I apologize Sensei," Sakura said with a formal bow. Anko turned back to the class, instructing them on a few of the fine points of flower arranging. No one was sure why Anko was the teacher of this class when femine Kurenai was a much better choice. Anko released the girls, who ran off in different directions. Sakura looked at the venus flytraps, and gently dug around one so that she could bring up its roots and keep in alive in the pot. She then looked around for other flowers to join the trap. When class was a few minutes from being over, all of the girls were in line with their flowers. Skura's arrangement had the flytrap in the middle, with red, white, and pale yellow flowers surrounding it, looking like the followers of the bloodthirsty plant. Anko didn't really cae what the flower arrangements were like, as long as they weren't totally pathetic.

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing   
Nothing at all **

The bell rang and Sakura went to her next class, chakra control. Her palms sweat, but not because of the class. Chakra control was her best subject, but Sasuke and his group were there, and would destroy her arrangement when she left. She stepped in the classroom and sat at her desk, and she read a book to avoid eye contact with anyone. When Kakashi came into the classroom, he announced to the class, "There will be a project which will not only involve chakra control, but a very active imagination and teamwork." The white haired teacher looked at the uninterested students, "and I will be choosing your partners." The Class immediately shut up, Kakashi never repeat himself, and they wanted to know who their partners were. Kakashi read off a list, when he reached Sakura's name, the class tensed up, no one wanted to be Sakura's partner. Sure she was smart and would get them a good grade, but their reputation would be in shreds. "Gaara and Sakura will be partners." Sakura gave a sigh of relief, Gaara was exceptionally skilled in chakra control as well, and he was a loner who could care less about popularity, even if he **was** very popular. No one would talk to him for fear of their lives, and that fear made them in awe of him. He wouldn't insult her or make her feel abused anymore than he did to anone else, which was an odd relief.

**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
Still here waiting for you **

Sakura picked up her belongings and moved to the desk next to Gaara. He never turned his head. She picked up the paper and wordlessly started writing down ideas for chakra control. Gaara wrote some things down as well, neither speaking to each other. Sakura looked at her plant, "Gaara..." Gaara looked up from his paper, no one ever spoke to him in such a sad tone, "Can you protect this plant for me?" Gaara rised in eyebrow, but gave no answer, so Sakura continued, "If I keep it, then someone will take it and destroy it, but no one would dare do that to you." Gaara remained silent, but he picked up the plant and put it on his desk, a sign that it was going to leave the room with him, "Thank you Gaara." The two exchanged the papers, and once again were silent. They wrote down some of the best ideas on paper, still silent. The two left the room, Gaara holding his new plant.

**I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go **

Sakura went to her locker and placed the paper with ideas in a folder, and took out her book for History. She slammed her locker, then slammed into the locker unexpectably. Her face was pressed againt the cold metal, and familiar voice spoke in her ear, "You're getting quite an attitude lately." Sakua recognized the voice as Sasuke's, and closed her eyes in pain as he hit her in another place where her father bruised her. She wasn't sure where, the pain always went everywhere in her body. The bell rang, and Sasuke let go of Sakura to go to class. Sakura stepped into class just before the tardy bell rang. The class went slowly (history always does TT) and then the bell rang, signalling then end of school. Sakura left quickly before anyone could notice her. She saw Gaara, the plant still in his posession. Sakura didn't risk talking to him about the project as she started to run home.

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing   
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing at all  
Nothing at all**

Entoxica: The day is over, or is it? What is waiting for Sakura at home? I know what, a drunken bastard with a bad attitude. And no hair! He's bald! goes off laughing maniacly at the power an author has over drunken bastards


	2. Untitled

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

Sakura awoke the next morning, sore everywhere. She soundlessly stepped out of bed, wincing at every creak in the floorboards. She passed her father's room, he was sleeping off a hangover. She grabbed her bag and left the house before her father woke up. She could go to the school, but then Sasuke and his group would just have more time to hurt her. She went to the park, and walked up the tree with her chakra concentrated in her feet. She sat up there and healed heself, she would have time to regain her chakra before she needed it. She sighed and looked up at the sky, this was the same park where the only happy memory of Sakura's mother took place.

.:11 Years Ago:.

A five-year-old Sakura smiled brightly as she walked next to her mother in the bright sunshine. Mr. Haruno was on a buisness trip, so her mother's smile was genuine. "Mommy, how long will Daddy be gone this time?"

Mrs. Haruno gave a smile, forced this time, "He'll be back tomorrow, but that's not today." She gave a real smile this time, and a few heads turned. Sakura smiled proudly, her mother was so beautiful. She voiced this to her mother, who frowned sadly, "No Sakura, I am not beautiful."

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

"Yes you are Mommy! Everyone says so."

Mrs. Haruno looked down, "My hair is a soft shade of pink that inspires comfort, my eyes are a sparkling blue like the sky, my figure is one models dream of having, but I am not beautiful." Mrs. Haruno looked to her confused daughter and continued, "Your father hurts me, but more importantly hurts you. I never stop him, I only watch. If woman is not strong, she is not beautiful." Sakura's mother gave her an encouraging smile, "Sakura, one day I will be beautiful. We will run away, and your beauty will surpass mine. You will become a strong woman."

Sakura opened her eyes, they were streaming with tears. _You lied, Mother. You said we'd escape, but you abandoned me and got killed in the process. I'm not beautiful, I'm not strong, and I'm not happy._ She looked down and saw the children too young to go to school, playing with their families, _They will be happy, they will be strong, because they don't live with that bastard. Their mother's won't run away and leave them behind. They will be loved by their classmates, and they will raise many generations to do the same. While I die alone, ugly, and weak._ Another tear slid down Sakura's cheek, _... it isn't fair._ She wiped the tears, and used a genjitsu to make her puffy eyes appear normal. She jumped down from the tree and walked through the gates, ony to walk right into Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. "You can't escape this time," Shikamaru said with a smirk, "not like yesterday." Sakura closed her eyes when his punch landed on her exposed cheek. She bit her tounge, but never let out a cry. It didn't hurt as much as hitting one of her father's bruises, but her lack of chakra weakened her body.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on**

Sasuke punched Sakura in the gut, and a necklace was exposed on her neck from under her red jacket. Sasuke looked surprised for a second when he saw it, but he hardened before anyone noticed. I was a simple silver chain, but the charm on it was not simple. There was a crystal, blood red, held by three silver snakes. Each of the snakes had silver feathered wings, and bright red gemsones for eyes. "Nice necklace, mind if I take it?" he sneered as he broke the chain and held it. _No!_ Sakura mentally screamed. That necklace and Patches were her only treasures, the only proof that someone at one point of her lafe cared about her.

8 Years Ago

Sakura was 8, and crying hard as she ran down the deserted part of town. Her father's abuse today was worse then ever before. She collapsed, blood and tears staining the ground. A shadow fell upon her, but Sakura never looked up. A bandaged hand reached for her own, "Are you okay?" Sakura looked up, it was a boy, about her age. His face and arms were wrapped with bandages, but his eyes only showed concern for her. Sakura just kept crying, and the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet, "Are you lost?" Sakura was till crying so hard that she couldn't speak, so she nodded her head. The boy still held he hand and lead her out of that part of town to a restraunt that had people that knew everyone there. Sakura still cried, and the boy took off his necklace, it was glowing. Sakura watched the glow, and her tears started to stop flowing.

**As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Sakura watched the glowing until she stopped crying. The boy put the necklace around Sakura's neck, and she held the stone in her hands. It stopped glowing now, "Why does it glow like that?"

"It glows when you're strong." and the boy walked off, Sakura still wondering who he was.

Sakura was being held back b Naruto as Neji and Shikamaru continued to puch her while Sasuke walked off, the necklace still in his hands. Sakura watched him, and nevr even noticed the pain. She shut her eyes to try to keep herself from crying, then cried out, "Stop! Please!" Shikamaru and Neji stopped punching her, interested in what she'd say. Sasuke stopped too, and Naruto dropped Sakura to the ground, "Please, I'm begging you." Sakura shook as she spoke, "I do anything, just please give it back to me!" Sasuke watched her, amused. What could she give him as valuable as that necklace. He turned and walked off, and Sakura felt a renewed strength in her, how dare he ignore her like that! Though she was weak, she stood up quickly and ran after Sasuke. She ran soudlessly, so Sasuke never knew she was coming until she took the necklace from his hands. He glared at her angrily, then noticed the gem glowing. He still glared at her, but it was obvious that he wasn't thinking about anything other that that stone. He was about to punch her, but then he noticed tat Kakashi was coming closer and closer. He gave Sakura a death glare, and sulked as he walked off.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me**

Sakura looked down at the necklace, it was still glowing. _It glows when you're strong._ Sakura smiled, a warmth spread through her body whenever she saw it glow, which never happened since she saw the bandaged boy. She felt her chakra return to her body, and she pocketed the necklace. She turned to go to class, and walked right into Gaara. Sakura gave a small gasp in surprise, "How long have you been there?" The maroon-haired youth didn't answer her, but gave her a note and walked off. Puzzled, Sakura read the note.

_The plant is fine._ Sakura gave a smile, Gaara wrote about as much as he talked. Sakura walked to strategy, the effects of the gem's glow still spreading through her, even if the necklace stopped glowing. Classes flew b, until luch arrived. Sakura scanned the lunchroom for an empty table, and saw one. Sakura walked there, only to be tripped by Kankuro, "Sorry, my bad," he smirked as his friends laughed. Sakura stood up and went to the table, only to see that someone was stiiting at it now, Gaara and his collection of fangirls. It wasn't as large as Sasuke's collection, but it was still larger than Shikamaru's, Neji's, or any other popular boy. Sakura knew that table was the closest one to empty in the lunch room. She held her head up and sat down at the table, right across from Gaara since it was on the end and closest one to her.

**I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

The girls were obviously unhappy about the unpopular girl now sitting at their table near their Gaara. One of the girls, named Persephone, sneered at Sakura, "Look, a disgusting bug wants to be at our table. Someone better squish it before it infects out food." Sakura pinkened lightly and Persephone continued, "We don't want you her Haruno, go eat in the bathroom, if the cockroaches don't kick you out." The table filled with laughter and Sakura blushed a deeper red, she was vulnerable since them gem stopped glowing. Persephone smile, she was on a roll here. Just one more thing to finish the deal and win the favor of her clique. She stood up and walked next to Sakura, whose head was still down in embarassment. Persephone noticed Gaara watching her, and she took Sakura's milk and poured it on her head, and pushed her out of her seat. Not only the table, but the entire lunch room was filled with the laughter of the students. Sakura turned a deeper shade of pink then her hair and looked only at the ground ashamed.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

Persephone flipped her hair and smiled, giving a laughter filled with malice. She turned to Gaara and her smile slid off her face, he was obviously displeased. She gave him a look of confusion as he suddenly stood up and bent down to inspect Sakura. Persephone wasn't the only one confused, the lunchroom was filled with a shocked silence. Gaara lifted up Sakura's chin and she looked into his eyes. His face was as emotionless as always, but she could sense tat he wanted to know, "I'm fine."

Gaara stood up and walked to the table, picked up his tray, and walked off. Sakura knew he wanted her to follow him, and she did. Persephone shook herself and ran over to them, "Gaara!" she cried out, "What's gotten into you? This is so unlike you!"

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on**

Gaara gave him a cold glare, "You do not know what I'm like." Sakura was silent, more from shock that Gaara actually said more than 3 words at once than anything else. Persephone took a step back, and ran into the bathroom, crying. Her friends ran in after her to help her with her mascara when the tears stopped flowing.

Sakura turned to Gaara, milk still dripping from her hair, "You didn't need to to that."

"I know."

The rest of the school day went by uneventfuly, other than the fact that No one seemed as eager to beat her up now. Sakura waked off the school grounds, pondering not about Gaara, but about why Sasuke wanted the necklace, did he know the truth about its power? Speak of the devil, Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura. She shied away, but he appeared in front of her. She bit her bottom lip, he was too fast for her. Sasuke pushed Sakura too the ground, "Your guard-dog is gone, just saw him leave. I've wanted to do this all day." Sakura felt his fist make contact with her shoulder and realized why no one harassed her today, they didn't want the wrath of Gaara upon them. Sakura stood up, only to be push facedown in the dirt. She felt Sasuke gab a small clump of her hair, "You seem awfully pproud of your hair Sakura, wonder what would happen if someone accidently cut it off." Sakura heard a ripping sound as Sasuke cut off the hair with his jacknife. Sakura sat up quickly and turned to Sasuke, who threw the pink hari in her face. Sasuke scoffed and left Sakura, still bewildered. She shook herself and stood up, sitting there wouldn't do anything.

**As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me **

Sakura bit her lip and took out a knife of her own, kept hidden from the teachers. She bit her lip and cut the hair off. It wasn't a smooth haircut, but she could fix it at home with scissors. Sha walked down the sidewalk, and saw Sasuke. _Shit!_ Sakura ran in the opposite direction, the Uchiha on her tail. Little did Sakura know, that wasn't Sasuke, it was just his clone. The real Sasuke watched from the rooftops and ran alongside her. Sakura ran into a dark alleyway, and evaded the clone. Sasuke watched her with a smirk, he'd wait until Sakura relaxed to scare her again.

A man walked into the alley behind Sakura, and Sasuke frowned, he'd have to wait until the man left to beat up Sakura. Sakura turned to the man quickly and gasped, "Father?" Sasuke cursed under his breath, he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her now. Sasuke was surprised when the man slapped Sakura with the back of his hand, heavily studded with rings. Sasuke noticed that this hurt more than when he or the others hit Sakura, this man must have more brute force.

"Please, please, I'm sorry, just don't-"

**I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on**

"Shut up dirty slut!" Sasuke saw tears streaming from Sakura's eyes as she begged, something she never did at school.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't!" Mr. Haruno punshed Sakura and she landed on her back.

The man crawled on top of her and pinned her to the ground. "Please Father, not again! Please don't!"

**As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream**

"Listen up! I've been a devoted father. I've devoted myself to you and only you, and what do you do! You spend all of your time complaining and putting out!" Sasuke atched and wondered if he was mistaking Sakura for someone else, perhaps a twin? Sakura looked up in the air, though not at Sasuke, and he froze. Her eyes were open wide and glazed over, tears never ceasing. "Do you want to know what happened to your mother?" Sakura shook her head furiously, tears still falling. "She left, she was going to betray me. She went to that damn mother of hers. I followed her in my car, until she reached that damn house. I went in there and did to her what I'm about to do to you. I then killed her mother, chopped her into little pieces, and threw her in the river. I then stuck you mother in the car and hit it with mine near the outskirts. She betrayed me, just like you! And now you'll suffer the same as her." Sasuke heard a ripping sound and watched Sakura struggle under the man. The man swore loudly and grabbed her shoulder and hit her head against the pavement. Sakura coughed up blood and fell unconcious. Tears still fell. Sasuke watched her face, she looked so much like his mother when _he_ did the same thing to her. Those same pleading, dead eyes. Rage rippled through Sasuke, and he saw red and heard anger.

**How could this happen to me? **

A/N:Oooooh Clifflie! I'm so evil to my loyal readers! XD luv u all! (hands out cookies)


	3. Still Standing

**I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side**

Sakura felt someone prodding her awake, she groaned and sat up. She realized two things when she woke up, she was in an alleyway, and she was cold. She shook herself and saw the masked face of an ANBU in front of her, "Wha?" Sakura looked around her and saw more ANBU's, inspecting trash cans and such. Sakura put her hands to her face to rub her eyes, and saw them covered with blood. She gasped and loked down at her body, everything was covered in blood, but otherwise inact. Except the bottom of her jacket, her father ripped it last night when- her father! "What happened?"

The ANBU shook his head, "I was about to ask the same thing." The man stood up and led Sakura to a blood-stained blanket covering something. "Do you know this man?" The man took off the blanket and Sakura gasped. (Aren't you glad the cliffie wasn't there)

It was her father, he was lying facedown with 13 shuriken sticking out of his back. His eyes were open wide, the eyeballs torn out. Sakura watched the body, but didn't cry. She still believed that she was dreaming, but she shook none the less. The ANBU spoke, "This man was found on top of you, in this condition, and you were covered in his blood. We need to know, did you kill him?"

"Father..." Sakura murmured, now another member of her family was dead. Sakura had often wished her father dead, and she hated him with her whole heart, but he was still her father. A single tear slid down her cheek, but not over his life, the loss of a life in general. The ANBU took a note, and led her inside a police car. He was going to take her to Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha.

**Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
Won't back down no more**

**Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here**

Sakura sat in a chair in front of Tsunade, refusing to speak. She had been told when she was little to never tell anyone of what her father did to her, but she also knew that she couldn't lie to members of the government. _Father's dead, I can tell people now._ Sakura kept telling herself that, but she still was unable to tell anyone what happened, so silence filled the room. Tsunade sighed, "Alright, just tell me your name." Tsunade was asking Sakura questions all day, but she never got anything. Sakura relaxed, she could tell them her name, so she did. Tsunade nodded, and called in an ANBU. The man walked in and Tsunade ordered, "Find any information on Sakura Haruno that you can, school records, family trees, anything." Sakura still didn't move, what was she supposed to do? She didn't have any idea what heppened, so she couldn't tell them anything.

Tsunade turned back to Sakura, "Did you kill that man?"

"He's my father..." Sakura barely spoke louder than a whisper, but Tsunade heard her. "I didn't kill him. One second I'm with him, then your ANBU's are waking me up and I'm covered in blood." Sakura felt herself relax, she told the truth without betraying her father. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, Sakura wasn't telling the whole truth. Tsunade then sighed, this was all she was going to get. Then smoke puffed, and Kakashi-sensei appeared. Tsunade turned to him, "Can you confirm that this is Sakura Haruno?" Kakashi didn't even need to look at Sakura to know it was her, she always had a aura about her that no one could ever mistake. Tsunade nodded and spoke again, "Sakura, you will go to school today, but first.." Tsunade motioned to the door, where three teens stepped in, "you need to meet your new bodyguards, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba." The girl, Hinata, had short, dark blue hair and pale blue eyes, she wore the uniform of a private school, a blue shirt with a white blouse. She gave Sakura a small smile, but remained silent in the presence of the Hokage. One boy, Shino, had dark brown hair and wore black sunglasses as well as a blue shirt with the collar over his jaw. He also remained silent, but could have smiled for all Sakura knew. The other boy wore a thick jacket and had red markings under his eyes, Sakura wasn't sure of his hair color due to the fact that the hood was up on his jacket, he was silent, as well as the small dog sitting on top of his head. "Kiba will attned your school with you, when he passes the Entrance Exam that is. Shino and Hinata both go to a private school known as Kane High. All three of them will be living with you, to make sure thar whoever murdered your father won't come for you." Sakura nodded, and followed the three to her house.

**burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away  
burns like a thousand stars or more**

All four of them were still silent, until they left the building, then Kiba turned to Sakura, "I'm following yout o school until I can get in, you know that right?"

Sakura shook her head, "That isn't nescessary, my school's only a few blocks away."

"Too bad, I'm going." Sakura sighed, this boy was stubborn. When they reached the house, Kiba froze while the dog on his head growled, "This house stinks."

"Kiba!" A surprised Hinata exclaimed, "That's rude!"

"It smells like blood, beer, and..."

Sakura looked at Kiba, "And?"

"...rape."

**you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me**

Sakura looked at Kiba curiously, "Rape has a scent?"

Kiba nodded, "Humans can't smell it, but Akamaru and I can. It's the worse scent ever, it doesn't compare to anything." Sakura took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, letting them all in. Kiba growled, the smell was stronger inside the house. He and Shino would sleep in the living room, Hinata would be Sakura's roomate. Sakura went up to her room and changed into fresh clothes. She wordlessly stepped out of the house, Kiba at her heels. There silence between them, until Kiba snuck closer to Sakura and yelled in her ear.

Sakura turned to Kiba angrily, "Be a little more sensitive! My father just died!"

**can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here**

"But you aren't sad about it.I can smell it."Sakura turned angrily away and sped up her pace. Kiba walked behind her, she needed to cheer up. Kiba then grinnned and snuck closer to Sakura again. She ws too angry to notice Kiba's hands creeping to her side. Kiba tickled her sides, and she leapt away with a small yelp of surprise. Sakura glared at Kiba, "What? Are you really that ticklish?" Sakura looked uneasy, and Kiba gave a wicked smile, "Well that's an interesting bit of information." He lunged at Sakure to tickle her again, but she dodged and started running to the school.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, but Kiba was steadily gaining on her. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to run faster, and ran into someone. Blushing she looked up and saw it was Gaara, who looked down on her in mild surprise. He looked up and saw Kiba, and but up a sand barrier around his feet to trip him. The dog ninja was a lot of things, but graceful wasn't one. of them. He fell on his face and looked up angrily at Gaara, "What's the big idea!"

Gaara looked down on Kiba, "Give me one reason."

Sakura turned to Gaara quickly, "Kiba didn't do anything!"

**It's something sacred, something so beautiful  
something quiet to ease my mind  
when the pressure's taking me over and over**

Gaara looked at Sakura, "You were running." Sakura blushed deeply, _He was trying to tickle me!_ Even in her head it, sounded stupid. Sakura shook her head to show that Kiba wasn't harassing her. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Kiba, still untrustfull, and turned back to Sakura, "Try to avoid Ino." Sakura looke at Gaara surprised, Ino was the current girlfriend of Sasuke, but she wasn't a threat. She wasn't really smart enough. Gaara walked in the school gates, and Sakura followed. Kiba watched, still on the ground.

Sakura stayed close to Gaara, and noticed whispers, but didn't say anything. She and Gaara seperated at a fork, and Sakura went to her locker. She still had time before class, so she went to the girls' room to check her makeup. She looked in the mirror and saw that her cheeks were still flushed. She decided that it wasn't anything to worry about, and walked out of the room, only to walk into Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Ino was Sasuke's girlfriend, Temari was Shikamaru's, and Tenten was Neji's. Ino glared angrily at Sakura, "We know your plan Billboard-brow. You think that we'll all just leave you alone because you found some way to make Gaara your boyfriend?"

"Gaara's not my boyfriend." Sakura spoke somewhat timidly, she wasn't used to talking to anyone in school like that.

**cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
pushed around and always falling  
you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me**

"Oh? And he just helped you of his own accord? That's a laugh!"

Sakura ran as the bell rang, now she knew why there was so much whispering, but it would blow over soon. Or, not. Sakura sat alone at at a table today, and Persephone approached her, "You slut, you think you can go around stealing men! Gaara was **mine!** Or at least, he was until you came and stole him from me!" Persephone left the table in tears, and Sakura knew this was gong to last a long time, but what she didn't know was if they were right. What if Gaara really did like her? Maybe she liked him too. How in the world are people supposed to know these things? Sakura shook her head and left the room, her luch uneaten.

Sakura walked out and saw Gaara alone under a tree, reading a book. Sakura never noiced before, but Gaara was a very attractive man. His maroon hair stuck up everywhere, giving an emphasis to his eyes. He had a fragile peace about him, one that could shatter so easily. Sakura took a deep breath and sat next to Gaara, "I heard the rumors." Gaara looked at her, but said nothing. "Gaara... um... I have a question. But you can't answer it! I mean, um..." Sakura felt very akward, "Um.. you see... can you close your eyes?" Gaara looked at Sakura skeptically, but he trusted her. He closed his eyes. Sakura felt herself blush deeply, and heart beat faster, she was awfully nervous. She took a deep breath, and leaned in towards Gaara. Her lips touched his, and he opened his eyes in surpise. Neither pulled away, but the kiss didn't deepen. Finally, Sakura leaned back and broke the kiss. She looked at Gaara, "Did you feel anything?" Sakura didn't feel anything special with the kiss, she could have kissed anyone and it would've been the same. Gaara was silent, but Sakura kenw him well enough to know it was the same for him. She only knew him for three days, but they established a connection. However, that connection did not involve love. The bell rang and the two got up and went to their classes, all akwardness gone.

**cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
pushed around and always falling  
you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me**

The classes flew by for Sakura until the school bell rang. There were still whispers when she and Gaara walked in the halls, but it didn't matter. She knew how she felt, and what they thought wasn't important to her or Gaara. The two stayed behind on the empty schoolgrounds to train for their chakra control project. The two of them stood about 3 yards away from each other, both concentrating their chakra into forms. Sakura formed her chakra into invisible tentacles, while Gaara concentrated his with his sand. With the sand, he picked up a dozen kunai. He threw them, one by one, and Sakura used her tantacle-like chakra to grab each kunai as it came to her, while her eyes were closed. Then she threw them back to Gaara, all at once. Gaara made a large shield with his sand and the kunai bounced off and landed on the ground harmlessly. The two repeated the process until the sky got dark. Then they seperated and Sakura walked home. She saw the light on, and walked in. There was Hinata at the stove, and Sakura panicked, "Oh, I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't mean for you to have to cook!"

Hinata, "I don't mind, I like doing housework. Beside, at home I did this kind of thing all the time." Hinata smiled and handed Sakura a plate, on it was spegetti, hot piping soup in a bowl, and a dinner roll on the side. Sakura smiled at Hinata to show her gratitude, and the two boys came into the room.

"Oh no, Hinata cooked."

"Shino!" Hinata hit the boy in the back of the head playfully.

**can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here**

"It may be poison. Sakura, as your bodyguard, I cannot allow you to eat this!" Hinata hit Kiba in the back of the head, and everyone laughed. Sakura smiled, it was like being in a family for once in her life. The four of them ate the dinner (with Kiba getting hit in the head more than once in a while), and Sakura stood up suddenly. She told the three she was going to bed, and Hinata promised not to wake her up when she came in. Sakura looked out the window and realized something, no one bullied her today, but she still saw most of them. But Sasuke wasn't there, not in the classes or halls. Sakura thought about it, and everyone else wa there, and Sasuke never got sick. No wonder Ino-pig was so angry. Sakura mentally sighed, what did it matter to her? But still, she could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong, and Sasuke caused it.

**can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing here  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here**

AN: I so wish I could have gotten "something sacred, something so beautiful..." before Gaara and Sakura kissed. Don't think this story will be cheesy with Gaara protecting Sakura, there will still be Sakura getting beat up, it will just be less out in the open. It was hard to choose a song for this chapter, so I just chose one randomly. Hope it suits.


	4. Clowns

**Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?**

Sakura awoke, for once happy. No bastard ready to hit you with beer bottle, no harassment at school, and friends. Sakura gave a sigh of wonder, was this all real? She looked next to her and saw Hinata in the second bed _yep, it's real._ Sakura stood up and made some waffles for her new family, careful not wake either Shino or Kiba when she walked through the living room. She hummed a tune as she cooked, she was for once doing housework to make people happy, not to escape pain. She gave a grin when the waffles were ready, and waited for Kiba's keen nose to pick up the scent. She heard Kiba shaking Shino, trying to wake up the stubborn sleeper. With a sigh, he gave up and grabbed some food. Hinata soon followed, and Shino was the last one to come to the table. Sakura smiled, and went to change ino some clothes for school. She came out and saw Kiba grinning wickedly. Sakura warily stepped on the steps so she could grab her shoes. She put them on, Kiba still with his wicked grin, she grabbed her schoolwork, Kiba still grinning, and finally she couldn't take it, "What is it?"

Kiba kept on grinning, "Guess."

"No."

"Fine," the dog boy pouted slightly and showed Sakura a slip of paper, showing that Kiba would be attending Sakura's school. Sakura remained silent and walked out the door, Kiba right next to her. She gave a smile of congragulations to the ninja.

**All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?**

"Hey Kiba, wanna race to school?"

Kiba gave Sakura a boyish grin, "Try to keep up." Sakura giggled, and started running, she looked behind her to see Kiba running on all fours and she giggled. However, as these things often do happen, Sakura ran into someone (second day in a row, geez this is not going to happen too often, I promise!). Sakura stepped back and looked at the poor person she ran into. She gasped and saw it was Sasuke, covered in bruises.

**Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea**

Sasuke looked at Sakura in disdain, "What do you want?" Sakura tried to say words, but kept tripping over her own tounge. Kiba watched her, wondering if she was alright. Sasuke leaned his face in closer, and gave a malicous smile at Sakura's blush, "Don't think that just because you have Gaara as a guard dog that your life will be easier. And your other guard dog, the one with fleas, won't be able to protect you from me." Sakura backed up a little, Sasuke would always be able to intimidate her like that, no matter how confident or happy she was. Sasuke smirked at the sight of Gaara, and walked past him without a second glance. Gaara however, spared Sasuke a glare and turned back to Sakura. She was shaken up by Sasuke, that was obvious.

"Sasuke's right, niether of us can protect you. You need to learn to protect yourself." Kiba glared at the sand ninja, then turned away with a huff, he still did not like the boy. Sakura shook herself and walked into the schoolgrounds, both of the male ninjas with her. She pondered, what was wrong with Sasuke's face? Why didn't he use genjitsu to make it appear normal? Sakura wondered, _Is it possible he couldn't?_

**Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere**

Sakura went to her locker, which was next to Kiba's. She opened it, only to have someone slam it. She turned to see Naruto, a smirk on his face. Kiba turned to Naruto angrily, "Do it on your own time bub!" Naruto ingnored the dog boy and went off to his own locker. Sakura sighed and opened her locker again, and took out her books. She went off to her class, knowing full well that her proection was gone and she would be taunted again, everyone always followed Sasuke's example, Naruto proved that. She was tripped, spitballed, and attacked with whatever pranks someone found safe to pull. She skipped lunch and layed down on a school bench, and let herself fall asleep.

Kiba noticed Sakura's absence and left the room to investigate. He found her, he was laying on a bench, her hands folded over her stomach. She looked peaceful, but in a reckless way. It was difficult to explain, but it was the only way she could be explained. Kiba's nose picked up the scent of tears and knew she was crying. He sat down next the the bench, prepared to make sure no one did anything to her. The bell rang, and Kiba gently shook Sakura to wake her up, "Sakua? Sakura!" He shook her harder, but she refused to wake up. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it," Kiba pocked Sakura's arm, and she moved he arms to her sides, just what Kiba wanted. He gave a grin and put his hands on Sakura's stomach, she still didn't move. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." His fingers danced on her stomach and she awoke laughing. "About time you woke up," he said nochalantly while he still tickled her.

**Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you**

"K-k-k-kiba!" Sakura gasped between laughter.

"Yes?" Kiba asked as if he was curious about what she wanted.

"Stop!" Kiba sniggered and stopped tickling Sakura, who glared at him, "That wasn't nice." Kiba just grinned and pointed to the clock, signaling that the tardy bell would ring soon. "Shit! You are so dead when we get home!" And Sakura ran to her class, barely making it in time. When school was over, Sakura went to the front of the school, where Gaara and Kiba were waiting, "You, you," Kiba's blood drained from his face, this was a Sakura he never met, or wanted to meet again. Kiba gave a wave, then ran as fast as he could, leaving a dust cloud behind him.

**Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go**

Sakura bid Gaara good-bye, and started walking home. She passed Sasuke, who tripped her. She stood up angrily and walked off as if nothing happened, so Sasuke punched her, hard. Sakura fell, not used to this after her break from it all. She looked up at Sasuke, whose cold black eyes looked through her as if she wasn't there. Puzzled, Sakura reached up and touched Sasuke's face, which earned her another punch. She winced, but did not regret what she did. Sasuke looked angry as he punched, much better than looking posessed. He hit Sakura again and again, but she niether cried nor screamed. Finally, Sasuke stopped punching her. He stood up, and left, once again with glazed over eyes, puzzled, Sakura went back towards her home. She quickly healed herself, it was a lot easier without her father's wounds added. She brushed herself off, and walked into the house. She saw Kiba sitting on the couch, then jump up when he saw Sakura, "I swear to all of the gods known and unknown that I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Please, please!" Sakura laughed, and went up to her room. Kiba looked at her, "I'll never understand women."

**Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear**

Later

The three other shinobi watched a dry comedy from their couch, and heard the doorbell ring. Kiba got up and opened the door, seeing the two people he really didn't want to see on the door step. Naruto had Sasuke leaning on his shoulder and he looked just as surprised to see Kiba as he did to see him. They were both drenched with rain, but any fool could see the bruises and cuts on Sasuke. Kiba looked at the two, then spoke through gritted teeth, "As... sorry as I am that you got the ass-whooping you deserve, we can't help you."

**All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency**

"We?" Naruto spoke, his friend was out cold.

"Who's there Kiba?" Hinata came to the door and when she saw the blonde with his rain drenched hair, she couldn't help but gasp. He was so beautiful with his determined eyes as he held his ally. "C-come in." Hinata found herself stutter.

"What! These are the guys that make life miseable for Sakura! I will not stand for-"

"Then sit down." A calm Shino told the yelling Kiba as he knocked him out of the way for Naruto and Sasuke to come through. He led them to the stairs, which were climbed with difficulty. Shino knocked on Sakura's door, and the pink haired shinobi appeared with a gasp. She wasn't the only one surprised, Naruto looked as surprised as she was. Sakura looked at everyone, trying to comprehend what was going on. However, when her gaze rested on Sasuke, she ushered everyone out of the rom and layed him on her bed.

**Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now**

She touched his face delicately, _He's so peaceful when he's sleeping, hard to believe he's so cruel whenever he's awake._ Sakura shook herself and sarted healing Sasuke's wounds on his face. They were deep, too deep to be inflicted without a jitsu. Blushing slightly, Sakura took off Sasuke's shirt, where it showed his chest covered with wounds. _I won't be able to heal all of these..._ Sakura sighed and wrapped bandages around Sasuke's chest, having to turn him over a few times. Then Sakura noticed an unusual bruise of Sasuke's neck. She applied pressure to it, and Sasuke groaned in pain. Sakura looked at the bruise, it wasn't normal, any monkey with half a brain could tell that, it formed an irregular pattern. Sakura cursed herself, she had no idea what to do. She sighed and left it the way it was until Sasuke could tell her what it was.

Meanwhile, there was silence downstairs. Kiba and Naruto seemed to have a glaring contest, Hinata was too nervous to do anyting other than blush every few minutes, and Shino was just silent because he was Shino. Hinata finally managed to stutter, "W-what happened?" Nauto looked at Hinata, just realizing she was there.

**Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?**

"Just gang problems, nothing you need to worry about."

Kiba stood up angrily, "Don't give us that bull! You think that we'll just let you go and be healed and expect nothing in return. Shino slammed Kiba's head on the table calmly, "What the hell! Shino, what's gotten into you!"

**Can you see?  
Can you see?  
See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share**

"Whether or not they repay anyone doesn't matter, but they'd repay Sakura, not us. She's the one who's dedicating her night to making Sasuke better. We have nothing to do with it, we don't even have the right to keep them out of the house. Sakura's the one offering all the help." Kiba pouted slightly and returned to glaring at Naruto, until he fell aslepp. One by one, each of the shinobi fell asleep.

.:In the morning:.

Sasuke awoke and saw he was in a room he had never seen before. Then he looked next to him and saw Sakura sitting down, asleep. He sat up, only to have a hand push him back down. He looked and saw Sakura was not asleep anymore, she was keeping him from sitting up. "What happened?" she asked the Uchiha, who jut turned away stubbornly. "Don't give me that! Waht happened!" Sasuke still ignored her, and she sighed angrily. "Listen, you can't go and get yourself killed and tell the one who helped you nothing about it! Besides, I can heal that bruise on your neck if you don't tell what it is."

**See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do**

"You can't heal it anyway," Sasuke snapped. He saw Sakura look confused so he continued, "It's a curse mark, it can't be cured by you or anyone else!" Sakura still glared at Sasuke, so he changed the subject, "Why did you help me?"

"I want to become a medical ninja when I'm older, and I can't let personal grudges keep me form healing someone."

"Sasuke looked away from Sakura, "This won't change a thing you know. I'm still going to make your life a living hell."

Sakura smiled, "I know that." Sasuke turned to glare at Sakua, but she already left. So, he glared at the open door instead. He stood up, pain erupting all throughout his body, but he stood and started to walk.

**Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay**

Downstairs, everyone was eating Hinata's cooking. Nruto stood up when he saw Sasuke come in, and the two left without offering a simple thanks. "How rude," Kiba growled. The other three ninja sighed, he was not going to give up.

When Sakura arrived at school, she noticed Naruto standing in fron of the gate, alone. Sakura walked towards him, but kept her head down. That is, until Naruto grabbed her wrist. Sakura was forced to turn to the boy, who had a somewhat shy smile on his face, "Sakura, we never thanked you, and I know that Sasuke never will. But you should know, we are both grateful to you. I never realized how gentle you were, and caring." Sakura looked at the boy and though he looked like a love sick puppy. _No, no, no! This is not supposed to happen!_ Sakura smiled sweetly at the boy and started to walk away, leaving the blonde to ponder over his emotions. Sakura picked up her books and walked through the halls, until her hearing picked up Naruto's voice, "Sasuke, can you answer me!"

**Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go**

"Listen Naruto, let's forget for a second that every girl would kill to have me look a them and narrow it down to Sakura and Ino. I can either have a sexy blonde with less brains then a jar of peanut butter, or a know it all beanpole."

"So you don't like Sakura?"

"If you are unable to comprehend what I said, there's no point repeating myself."

Sakura hid when the two boys passed and went to her class. When the school day was over, Sakura walked out to the school gates, where millions of reporters were crowding. A few people mumured with intrest, until Sakura came into their sight. "Sakura, is it true that your father was killed and his killer raped you?"

"Were you really sexually abused?"

"What's better, Coke or Pepsi?" Sakura back up with a scared expression on her face, what the hell was going on? Sasuke came up behind her and started to walk past her, "Out of my way," he coldly told the reporters. One reporter, with blazing red hair stepped forward, "This will be a front pager! The survivors of the the two most violent happenings in Konoha togehter!

**Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear**

Sasuke turned to the reporter angrily, "I know you. You're the one who stuck your nose where it didn't belong." The woman looked not only slightly afraid of the angry Uchiha, and fled. _Two most violent happening? What happened to Sasuke? And how do they know about Father?_ Sakura watched the dark haired boy walk off, and she followed him. Sasuke stopped at an alleyway, "Stop following me."

Sakura stepped up to him angrily, "Is that all you can say! First I save your life and now you won't tell me anything! What was that reporter talking about? What happened to you?" Sasuke didn't reply, but Sakura noticed a look in his eyes she never saw before. Pain... sadness... hatred... it was all there. She looked down, "Sasuke... please tell me. I can help you."

**All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency**

Sakura didn't expect a slimy voice to answer, "Not as well as you can help me..." Sakura looked around and saw ninja the the sound symbol on their headbands. She froze, and Sasuke didn't move an inch. "Such a pretty girl, perhaps you can warm up my bed for me, heh heh." Sakura watched as the man reached for her hand, while Sakura did nothing to stop him, he had her under some kind of genjitsu. The man grabbed Sakura's hand, only to have Sasuke grab his wrist, "Keep your filthy hands off her," Sasuke spoke in a deadly tone, and a satisfactory _SNAP_ echoed throughout the alleyway.

The man let go of Sakura's hand and shook from the pain erupting from his broken wrist. and their leader, a white haired man with glasses stepped forward, "So Sasuke, this is your squeeze. And here I was thinking that you only went for the barbie doll types." Sasuke glared at Kabuto, his anger flaming aroung him, "Do not worry, this is not on our lord's bidding. We're just having some fun," Kabuto smirked and reached for a kunai in a pouch, only to have Sasuke l;eap forward and kick him in the gut. Kabuto smiled at the boy's anger, "Yes... hate... anger... bloodlust... it will make it stronger." And the ninja disappeard, his group following behind. Sasuke left Sakura, who watched him silently. She knew she couldn't stop him, so she stood up and walked hme, only to have a rude awakening. She looked at the newspaper n her porch, which read: _Sakura Haruno: A Normal Girl or a Victim of Sexual Abuse?_

**Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now**

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Yep, no cliffie this time! Heh heh, and now Sasuke's character has more complications. There is more going on that no one knows about, except me. I'm the author. Also, I've had questions about the Gaara love factor, and I thought I explained it well enough. Sakura kissed Gaara as a test to see if she had any romantic feelings for him, but she didn't. The reason Gaara didn't pull away, he's a guy. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, he's still human and enjoys a good kiss. The whole point of that was to prove that there was nothing romantic between them, but I didn't really do that very well by having them kiss. She'll kiss him again, I know that, and she'll kiss Kiba and Shino too, but that's only to save their asses. Fangirls are evil (shudders). Anyway, this will eventually be a Sakusasu, but ill it be one-sided? Most likely, because it makes a better story, but if I get enough support... (shifty eyes) XP Anyway, I like this song choice, we have a lot of clowns in this story, some of which do not smile, some who can't help but make you smile, some who are idiots, and some who bluff about their strength. This will be the last update for a while, I'm ging to Costa Rica for two weeks, the will have to work on the new chappie. However, this will give me time to think of something creative for it!


	5. Haunted

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here**

She knew it. All along, no matter how hard she ran or had strong she got, _he_ would still be there. Ever since her father left, Sakura was able to be stronger like the woman like her mother wanted, but for what reason? Friends? _What friends? Hinata, Shino and Kiba are hired to protect me and that's it. And Gaara will more than likely get bored of me and throw me aside like a used tissue._ For her mother maybe? _Not for her, she left, I wouldn't do that for a dead person, even my mother._ For herself?

There was no point in being strong, Sakura was stronger and what happened? It was a Saturday and she locked herself in her room while her "friends" were busy. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were doing "business" with Tsunade and Gaara was off visiting his family. Sakura sighed and tucked her head close to her chest, nothing had changed. She was still a friendless, pathetic, ugly girl abused by her father. It didn't matter that he was dead, he was still able to torture her. _No more..._ Sakura wasn't going to let that be her life anymore, no one said she had to use her strength to live, _This won't be easy either._

**When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**

Sakura unlocked the door with a loud _CLICK_ and walked down the stairs slowly. The house was empty, an omen. Everyone would always be gone whenever she felt this pain, they'd wouldn't even know that it happened until her body was discovered. Sakura bit her bottom lip, she was alone since her mother was torn from her, but she wouldn't be lonely if she was with her again, there may be others there too. _Maybe the boy who gave me my necklace, he didn't look healthy, maybe he died too._ That reminded Sakura, she took out a notepad and a pen and started writing:

_I know why you all were here in the first place so I'll tell you: I have no idea who killed my father, but I thank them. My father abused me in all ways possible, and the one who killed him wasn't the one who attempted a rape, my father was. The person saved me, so don't look for them. I also want you to know, I only have two things precious to me: my ragdoll and necklace in my pockets. I want to be buried with them. I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble, but I can't take life anymore. You didn't do anything wrong, I did.  
Sakura_

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**

The note seemed satisfactory, it was pretty frank, but the truth always was. Only one thing remained. Sakura left the note on the table, it'd be found there. Sakura rumaged through the medicine cabinet, but no one seemed to have any insomnia. Sakura silently cursed, that way would be the most painless. _Then again, it'd only hurt for a few seconds._ Sakura went into the kitchen and reached for the knives of varying sizes. One was sharp and rarely used, it was more for cutting tough meat than anything. Sakura gave a small smile, that's what it would be doing now. She pressed the knife against her wrist and saw a small trickle of blood drip down. Sakura took a deep breath and pressed the knife deeper into her skin. She knock on the door startled her, and Sakura dropped the knife on the floor with a gasp, no one was suposed to be home until tomorrow. Sakura dropped the knife with a small amount of blood in the sink and opened to door to see the blue eyed blonde who only days ago wanted to make her life miserable. Naruto gave a smile, which slipped off when he saw Sakura's wrist, "Sakura? What happened?"

Sakura noticed the genuine concern in his voice and answered hurriedly, "Was making food, and I was surprised, when you knocked." Naruto raised an eyebrow, Sakura's grammer was perfect all the time, so why now? Sakura gave a fake smile and let Naruto in, the latter of which noticing the lack of food for Sakura to be cutting. Sakura didn't notice Naruto's suspicions and tried to make some form of conversation, "So... what are you doing here?" When Naruto didn't answer, Sakura fell silent again. She rose again and turned away, "What do you want Naruto?"

**Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head**

"Sakura, wanna go to the mall with me?" Sakura turned to the boy, expecting some smirk or grin to show that he was joking, but the blonde was dead serious. She thought for a second, death could come anytime and would come eventually, so postponing the event wouldn't mean that much, right?

"Sure." Naruto grrinned, then Sakura added, "Just let me clean up here." It would be awfully awkward for any of her friends to learn of what she was about to do, so it'd be better if they never knew. Sakura cleaned the knife and put it back in it's original home. She gave a small smile, then walked out the door with Naruto, headed towards the mall.

When the two arrived at the mall, Naruto immediately towed Sakura to the arcade, somewhere that never interested Sakura even as a child. However, for the sake of fun, Sakura played a little Pac Man and DDR. Sakura surprised everyone including herself by earning the all time high score on Dance Dance Revolution. Naruto believed the event deserved a celebration, so he paid for both of their lunches. Naruto got himself some Miso Ramen and Sakura said a strawberry smoothie would suffice. Both were silent while eating, almost as if a barrier suddenly appeared as they sat down at the table. Something was nagging at Sakura, but she wasn't sure what it was. Naruto spoke, "You know, most of the guys come to the mall with me a lot, but they never even get in the top ten in DDR, not for lack of trying though." Naruto sniggered, "When Neji lost, he looked ready to kill the machine, we all had to hold him back,"Naruto laughed.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down**

"Hyuga Neji? He doesn't seem to be the type to act like that."

"Everything at school is an act for Neji and Skhikamaru both. Sure they act tough, but you should hear the things they say to their girlfriends when they think no one else is listening!" Naruto gave a grin then started to imitate the Hyuga's voice, "You know Tenten, I've never known anyone as beautiful and strong as you," Naruto then gained a high pitched voice, "Oh Neji!" Naruto imitated with a laugh. "Sasuke and I are the only two that really don't act any different away from school, other than the fact that what Ino and Sasuke do would be considered illegal at school!" Naruto gave another laugh and immediately turned serious, "Other than that, Sasuke doesn't treat Ino any different then at school, she's just the one who he sleeps with, simple. I don't think he'd actually care about anyone. Especially since-" Naruto cut himself off, apparently horrified by the secret he was about to so stupidly reveal.

"Since what?" Sakura asked, who was enjoying hearing about the secret lives of the popular boys, though she didn't really like Sasuke's all that much.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Naruto?"

"Listen," Naruto sighed, "I'm Sasuke's closest friend, and I promised him I'd never say anything, so just forget it."

"Tell me." Sakura ordered, unaware of the horrible truth she so oh so badly wanted to learn of.

**Saving me, raping me, watching me**

.:That Evening:.

Sakura walked home alone, dispite Naruto's suggestion to go with her. She wanted to think about what she heard, the words still rang in her head. _Sasuke wasn't the only child in his family, he had an older brother. People would tell him all the time that his brother, Itachi, would be a famous Uchiha, and Sasuke would smile proudly. It was an unusually bleak day, Sasuke came home and saw everyone dead, with Itachi covered in their blood and laughing. Sasuke wanted Itachi to kill him too, but Itachi refused, saying that Sasuke wasn't worth it. Sasuke went to the hospital, but he often ran away, trying to find his brother before he got too far away, but it was too late. That's why Sasuke only has two goals: to kill Itachi and restore the Uchiha clan. That's why he has so many meaningless relationships; he's trying to spread his genes around. None of his girlfriends ever got pregnant, some called him lucky. To Sasuke, a girlfriend is someone who gets in your pants more than once._ No wonder Sasuke was so heartless, he had it broken already. "Sasuke..." Sakura had more in common with the Uchiha than he knew; she also had her past, present, and future altered by single man, one she thought was her family. She knew what it was like to want death more than anything, but she didn't have his courage to continue living. Sasuke had to fix everything his brother broke, but he didn't whine about it. He was cold and distant, but that was to be expected.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down**

"What are you doing out this late?" Sakura was interupted from her thoughts by a cold voice, only to have a hand pull her into the darkness of an alleyway. The same hand covered her mouth, keeping her from getting the people not in the alleyway, only a few yards away, to help her. Sakura looked up, her eyes adjusting t the darkness, and saw the one holding her was no one she ever met before, thought the headband showed her he was a Sound Ninja. She looked forward to see the same white-haired man from before. "We weren't propery introduced before, I am Kabuto, the second in command of the Sound Nijn and most loyal servant to Orochimaru." Sakura struggled against the man holding her, she kicked his shin and bit his hand but he never even flinched. Kabuto leaned in close, examining Sakura's face. "Such a pretty face, pity we have to make it ugly." Kabuto brought out a kunai and made a smooth cut across her face, the blood seemed to empower him. The man holding Sakura let her go, and Sakura only had half a second to say anything, which she passed up. Kabuto slashed at her again with the kunai, enjoying the red substance the gushed out. He slashed wildly again and again, becoming more savage with each drop of blodd exposed. Even when Sakura fel unconciousness consuming her, the kunai still cut into her skin.

.:The Next Morning:.

Sakura weakly opened her eyes, she was alone in the alleyway, the cuts on her skin still exposed. She pushed herself up and stub;ed back home. She leaned against the door for a bit, than opened it, falling onto the **_WELCOME_** mat. Sakura slipped back into the darkness, hearing one of her house-mates run towards her with a gasp.

**Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**

Entoxica: I'm so sorry for the late update. First, we went to Costa Rica for a vacation, then it took me forever to write the chapter. Then, out internet went down, which was actually a good thing because the chapter was a lame-ass one about "Five ninja who enter a bar." So I got rid of it and started rewriting the chapter, with my bro interrupting me and the internet going down again. Now, here it is. I hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner (gives everyone cake) Please?


	6. Girls and Boys

**Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny**

The air was sterile, unnatural. It seemed deprived of the scent of anything, instead it was scentless, almost like the land of the dead would be. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she sat up wearily, only to have the wind knocked out of her in a bone-crushing hug. A voice yelled out to him, "Oi! She just woke up! You don't need to kill her! Stupid blonde!"

Whoever was hugging Sakura so viciously instantly loosened his grip, "I'd rather be a stupid blonde than a flea-bitten mutt!" Sakura layed there for a second, seeing only the ceiling, until she sat up and saw Kiba and Naruto having a glaring contest at the foot of her bed. On her left and right sides were Gaara and Shino, both leaning against walls and remaining silent. Hinata was in a chair, writing something in a notepad (probably a report for Tsunade).

**And not much to say in  
Most conversations**  
Hinata layed the paper down and went up to Sakura right side and spoke, "Sakura, we get an idea of what happened from Naruto, but we need you to tell us more." Sakura tried to speak, but her tongue seemed glued to the roof of her mouth. Hinata spoke again, "We also need to know about this," Hinata held up a piece of paper, one with a scrawled lettering as opposed to Hinata's neat handwriting. "Are the words in here true?" Sakura feld a sinking in the pit of her stomch and her ears started to burn, that was her suicide letter.

"I'm sorry, I was just feeling depressed at the time," Sakura gave a weak attempt at a smile, "I didn't really mean it, or not anymore."

"So your father did not try to rape you?" Sakura felt panic rush through her, she forgot that she included that in the letter. She tried to think up a lie quickly, but nothing came to mind. Hinata wouldn't believe it either, she knew as well as Sakura that those were intended as words on her deathbed, they were true. Not an entirely good thing. "Sakura, do you have any idea how much this changes things? If the man was found before, his chances of getting out on a bail were slim to none, he'd obviously say he was trying to save you, and no one would believe him. That's why we needed to know this kind of thing."

**But he'll foot the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything**

"What Hinata is trying to say is, we're worried about you. We've been adressing the wrong issue the whole time, the killer of your father. We should be doing that still, but you are the priority in your case." Shino spoke as an attempt to inform Sakura, but also to calm Hinata down. The attempt worked, and Hinata's and Sakura's muscles relaxed. These were Sakura's friends, how could she believe only a short time ago that they were false. Wait, how long was she there?

Gaara seemed to read Sakura's mind, "You've been in here for three days, no one at school has really noticed."

"Except Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji, they noticed their 'punching bag' as they put it, was gone." Naruto added before going back to the heated battle with Kiba.

**Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**

"I need to go to school, I've probably missed a lot." However, just as she said that, Sakura noticed a stack of papers, along with some textbooks, on a table. "Some patients get _Get Well Soon!_ cards, I get homework. Lucky me." The comment earned a smile from Hinata and a chuckle from Shino, with everyone else either too absorbed in their glaring contest or too silent to say anything. Hinata gave Sakura an encouraging smile, "Even with the medical nin's help, repairing every cut, bruise, and broken bone takes a lot out of you." And Sakura blacked out.

**Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it**

.:Later:.

Sakura's eyes opened again, the world around her slowly changing from a black blur to a world of color and detail. Sakura sat up slowly, and saw Naruto, who thankfully didn't knock the wind out of her this time. Sakura gave a smile, "Good... uh... whatever time it is, Naruto."

Naruto smiled as well, "Hey Sakura, everyone is doing homework the teachers fell we need for midterms, so I thought I'd come see you."

"Are you done studying?" Sakura asked, doubtful that hew could preform faster than Gaara, Hinata, Shino, or even Kiba.

"Have I ever done homework?"

**Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things**

Naruto and Sakura both laughed at this, but Naruto looked away instantly with a look similar of that to a tiger locked in a cage at a zoo; a look of hopelessness. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I'm not a guy with a shortage of girls, even if the crowd isn't as large as Sasuke's or Gaara's. However, I can't get a girlfriend, ever." Naruto gave a small chuckle as an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, "whenever I like a girl, she likes Sasuke instead." Sakura got the feeling that "a girl" was her in this case.

"Sasuke? I don't like him!"

"Come on Sakura, it is kinda obvious. You looked so dissapointed when you heard about Sasuke's girl issues, and when I told you about Itachi... well, the real reason I wanted to walk you home was to make sure you didn't jump off a bridge. And, I know that thinking of Sasuke was what let your guard down, allowing Kabuto to get you."

**She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free**

Sakura was too shocked at that moment to argue about Sasuke, "You knew it was Kabuto?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Don't change the subject. But yes, I knew, this is too much Kabuto's style to be anyone else. He's the only one who goes berserk like that. I'm just surprised he didn't kill you."

"It hurts a lot more to be alive."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a stange look, "You know, I didn't think you were so self-centered. Sakura, not everyone lives just to cause you pain. We all have our own lives."

**Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**

"Sasuke seems to enjoy it a lot."

"Dissapointed?" Sakura gave Naruto a glare, knowing this was another "you like Sasuke" thing. "What I don't get is why you like him. You're a very pretty girl, but dispite that you're too intelligent to fall for a guy's looks, and it can't be his charming personality."

"I don't like him Naruto, end of story." Apparently the stress of the conversation wore Sakura out, because she fell back and went back to sleep.

"You fool." Naruto whispered, knowing Sakura could not hear him. _This isn't a crush, if it was she'd realize it. Crushes come from the mind, but if her mind doesn't realize it... it's coming from somewhere else._ "You fool," he repeated, "rule number one: never fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke." (AN: this would be a good place to end it, but the chapter would be too short)

**And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

.:Back at School:.

Sakura walked through the gates, and Naruto rushed up to her, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll keep the guys from causing harm to someone just out of the hospital!" Sakura gave Naruto a smile of thanks, then ran off to her first class. When lunch finally arrived, Sakura was bruise free, but not very hungry.

Kiba and Gaara noticed Sakura's lack of food and protested, (Gaara silently, Kiba loudly). Sakura gave them a reassuring smile, "They fed me to death at the hospital, I'll be fine." With that, she left the cafeteria so the other two would be able to continue. akura leaned against a wall as she read some of the textbooks to catch up on her studies. At a piercing cry that sounded like someone was getteing killed, Sakura turned back to the lunch room to see Ino laughing hysterically, while her two friends Temari and Tenten gave her the "shut up" look. Apparently, Sasuke was the one who made the "hilarious comment" because Neji and Shikamaru were both casting him death glares, while Naruto childishly launched pieces of food at him with his fork. Sakura could not hear what they were saying, but it involved something along the lines of "we gotta leave now" because the four guys got up and walked torward the exit Sakura was at. Sakura quickly retreated behind the wall, Naruto or no Naruto, being noticed by the guys was not a bright idea.

**Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money**

**As the 4 shinobi walked past Sakura, not noticing her, she caught some of their conversation, "Geez Sasuke, you're doing that? Aren't you ever afraid that she'll think what you're saying is _so_ funny she'll bite your dick off?" Neji's voice wasn't as cold as what Sakura was used to, it seemed a little lighter.**

**"She may be a complete and total idiot," Sasuke started, "but we can all tell by looking at Haruno that brains and sexual appeal are in no way connected." At that, Naruto started whistling a tune, Sakura knew it was Naruto by the fact he was the only one not laughing. _And he thinks I like Sasuke? Naruto's getting soft in the head._**

**All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world**

**"Then again," Shikamaru spoke after everyone stopped laughing, "for all we know she could be even more skilled than Ino. After all, we never met her in bed. She may not even be a virgin." Sakura noticed this time that Naruto's laughter was not the only one missing, but she couldn't distingish who else was absent.**

**All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world**

**Entoxica: No one asked me this, but with this chapter I thought I'd mention, I do not in any way hate Ino. I don't hate any of the characters, though I do hate what some of them did (Sasuke leaving, Sakura and Ino letting their friendship be ruined by a boy, Orochimaru cursing Sasuke, Itachi killing the Uchiha clan) but I still 3 them all. The only reason I'm doing all this is because we need stupid and loath-worthy characers in every story, even though it pains me to do those things to my beloved Naruto characters. (hugs them all)**


	7. Mad World

Sakura remained crouched behind the machine until she heard the footsteps of the boys fade, then disappear. She stepped out from behind the machine, then walked to Anko's class. She saw Anko alone looking through a book, then she sighed, "I hate having to read these stupid books." Then she saw Sakura, "Oh, it's you. What do you want? Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes."

**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere**

"I want to hide a precious jewel I stole from a museum here," Sakura responded seriously. To Anko, disrespect in a witty manner was one of the most important thing about the modern world. She gave Sakura a small grin and went back to her book, still agitated by the entire idea of reading. Sakura caught a peak at the book's cover, it read _Deadly Fashion, How Kunochi's Use of Jewelry is to their Advantage_. Sakura never read about that subject, so she was interested in it. "Is there another copy of that in the Library?"

Anko just sighed and handed her the book, "I've read it, I just thought I'd have to go over it." Sakura hungrily grabbed the book and began skimming through the book, noticing a few jewels she thought looked familiar. Suddenly, without warning, Sakura started coughing violently. Anko looked up and at first thought it could be some flu or something, until she saw blood. She quickly handed her a Hall Pass and sent her to the school's medical nin.

Sakura arrived with blood trickling from her mouth and saw that she wasn't the only patient, Sasuke was there too. She had a few bruises, but otherwise he looked normal; maybe a teacher was paranoid. "Give whoever did that to you my regards." Sasuke commented referring to her bloody mess. Sakura could never think straight enough around Sasuke and his friends for a witty answer, so she chose to hold a dignified silence.

When the medical nin came in and saw two injured students and sensed the static, she sighed, "Another fight? Why we have a school of ninjas I'll never figure out!" Sakura looked to the woman and spoke slowly, "What did you say?"

**And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tommorow, no tommorow  
**

"We weren't fighting; do you think _she_ could hurt me this badly?" The medical ninja felt the static in the room rise to a higher level, so she quickly sent them both back to their classes, claiming that Sakura was reacting to stress and Sasuke was just a hopeless case.

When the school finally came to an end, Sakura her three "bodyguards" next to her as she examined the school's buliten board. She saw a flyer, _Sakura Blossom Festival!_ and knew that would be a good excuse to stay out of trouble; pretending to be shopping. "You should go Sakura! It has your name on it! Literally!" Naruto exclaimed in his usual loud manner.

"Shut up Blondie, people are staring!"

"What'd you say dog breath?"

"I'm not going. Do you expect me to go to a place where it's beauty or death?"

"Come on Sakura! You aren't ugly!"

**And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which Im dying  
Are the best Ive ever had  
find it hard to tell you  
cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
Its a very, very  
Mad world  
**

"Unpopularity is the same thing. Everyone will recognize me, even with a mask. Know anyone else with pink hair?" Silence followed her words, until Garra spoke up, "Wig." He didn't waste words when it came to trivial matters like these. Sakura sighed, defeated. She hated "arguing" with Gaara because his logic was equal and sometimes outranked her own. "Fine, I'll go, happy?"

"We'll bring Hinata and Shino too, all schools are invited."

.:Later:.

Sakura and Hinata were at the mall together shopping for dresses, and a wig for Sakura. Hinata decided later to get a long-haired wig too just for the novelty. They were looking through the kimonos when they heard a shout, "What the heck! This is so not designer style!" They turned and saw Ino yelling at the poor sales clerk, the second of which looking strongly tempted to quit. Sakura felt sorry for the woman, so she called out to her, "Do have this in a different size?" The woman ran away from Ino as fast as she could and approached Sakura, "What size would you like?"

"Well, it's a perfect size in the waist, but in the chest..." Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink, and the clerk understood. She nodded and showed Saukra a technique to tighten the chest without it being noticeable. When Sakura and Hinata made their purchases and left, Ino was already long gone.

"Was that acting, or did you really need help?" Hinata asked, referring to the question about the kimono.

"A little of both." Sakura responded, she really did like the kimono, and she really feel it was too loose in her torso. She and Hinata had purchases everything and left, ready for the next night's festival.

**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
**

There was only one more day of school until the festival, and Sakura spent it in bed, apparent the "stress-induced" cough was actually an illness, not deadly but enough to get a girl out of History class. Sakura spent the day reading the book she borrowed from Anko, becoming more and more impressed by the second. Apparently, her necklace's jewel was called a Crimson Sacrifice, named so for a myth told by an ancient people about it:

_Once there was a man, neither poor nor rich. He worked hard like the other men in his village and he was never hungry. He had one horse, three cows, and a dog he called Blessed. Put short, he was content. However, soon he began to yearn for more. He wanted a wife and children, but he had neither. So he prayed to the goddess Kera for his desires while sacrificing one cow. Kera was pleased with his offer and sent him her daughter Livan. Soon, the man and Livan married and had many children. But, Livan was never told once by her husband that he loved her, and that thought haunted her every night. Thus, she prayed to her mother for guidance. Kera looked down at her daughter, "Being married to him is not enough as proof that he loves you?" Livan shook her head. "And what of the fact that he has never once betrayed you or seeked scorn?" Livan once again shook her head. Kera told her daughter that before the new moon the man would prove his love. When the new moon came, Livan had not received her idea of love, until later. She came upon a red gem, one so bright and beautiful it had to be her mother's promise. Then, Livan noticed that the gem was bleeding. She ran to her husband, but it was too late, the jewel was made from his heart and was as beautiful as his love._

Sakura layed down the book and picked up her Crimson Sacrifice. To be precise, there was a simpler name for it; Vivan after the girl. Sakura refused to call the lovely stone by a name shared with an ungrateful woman. She put it around her neck (she bought a new chain) and watched the still lightless gem. According to the legend, the gem glowed because its owner experienced the same strength as the man when he sacrificed his life for Vivan's happiness. Sakura smiled fondly at her treasure and wondered, _What happened to that boy? Did he sacrifice his life for my happiness?_ Sakura hoped he didn't, she wouldn't want to be compared to Vivan like that.

**Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me**

Hinata and Shino's school day ended half and hour sooner then Sakura and Kiba's so they arrived home before Kiba. Hinata expressed concern at the ides of Sakura going to the festival, but Sakura wasn't going to waste a no-return-policy dress. She and Hinata dressed for the festival, and looked at themselves in the mirror. Sakura wore a cream colored kimono, which slowly faded to a pale pink as it neared her feet. With Hinata's help, it was form fitting in the chest as well as the waist, but everywhere else the dress was light and flowing. Hinata's kimono was a pale blue, with blue birds embroidered in a blue one shade darker. Her dress was the same style as Sakura's, the sleeves only went to her forearms. Both Sakura and Hinata still had their faces undecorated, they needed to get their wigs on.

Sakura bought a wig with long brown hair the color of caramel. After she had it on her head, Hinata twisted and bound the hair into a knot on top of her hair, still looses enough to suit her age. For good measure, Hinata stuck two pink chopsticks in the hair. Then, it was Hinata's turn. Hinata's wig was the same length as Sakura's, but it was black instead of brown. Sakura braided the hair and then twisted that into a bun identical to her own minus the chopsticks. The two girls then picked up identical white masquerade masks. The masks were unadorned and covered the upper half of their faces, with holes for the yes of course.

The girls went down and Kiba was wearing a red yukata while Shino's was a navy blue. They were impatiently waiting for the girls, while they weren't in any hurry. Finally, Kiba told them that if they didn't leave soon, the moon would burn up and fall from the sky. With a laugh, the four friends left for the Sakura Blossom Festival, where they'd meet Gaara. **And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which Im dying  
Are the best Ive ever had  
I find it hard to tell you cos I find it hard to take When people run in circles Its a very, very Mad world **

AN: I am very sorry of really long wait! My lifestyle hasn't given me much time for writing, please forgive me! I promise I'll get a new chappie each week! Even if it ends up being a really short one! T-T 


	8. The Miracle

**Every drop of rain that falls in sahara desert says it all  
Its a miracle  
All gods creations great and small  
The golden gate and the taj mahal  
Thats a miracle**

Anyone who thinks that a school festival is a soft and romantic place with lights that flicker in the darkness as you laugh with your friends had obviously never gone to one. The group decided to meet Gaara at the entrance, but ended up spending 10 minutes looking for the boy. When they finally found him and went into the festival itself, they fared no better. They ended up getting seperated so often, that they just decided to go their seperate ways and meet later. Hinata and Sakura went in one direction, and the guys went another. People turned to stare at the two girls passing them seemingly in their own little world. "We need new names if we don't want anyone to recognize us." Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"We won't need to worry about it if no one asks." Hinata replied, turning to one of the games. It was a target game, where the player got 3 shuriken and had to try and hit the small and fast moving targets in the bullseye. "Besides, we'd never remember the names if we ended up playing all these games." Sakura didn't agree, but she wasn't going to argue. She felt people staring at her, so she turned quickly and saw a group of boys she never met, grinning in an odd way. She turned back to talk to Hinata, but she was gone. Apparently, the quick moving tide of people carried her away.

**Test tube babies being born  
Mothers,fathers dead and gone  
Its a miracle  
Were having a miracle on earth  
Mother nature does it all for us  
The wonders of this world go on  
The hanging gardens of babylon**

Sakura turned back and decided to move on, but the boys that she saw just a few seconds earlier were now upon her and she smelled the alcohol on their breath. "Don't tell me you're all alone here sweetie? You can come over with us and we'll keep you warm, if you return the favor." The other three guys laughed and Sakura stepped back. In a normal situation she might've been able to fight them, but the combination of the crowds and the short distance between her and the guys, there was no way she could pull it off. Of course, there always was another option.

Sakura turned quickly to see if she could walk off, but the nameless guy grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Sakura struggled to pull it out of his grip, but to no avail. In anger, she kicked back with her foot, landing in the place where no man should be hit. The man let go of Sakura's wrist, but then pulled her neck up to his face, his breath making Sakura's eyes water. "Excuse me sir, but I believe that you are harming that girl." A familiar voice commented.

**Captain cook and cain and able  
Jimi hendrix to the tower of babel  
Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle  
Its a miracle  
The one thing were all waiting for is peace on earth - an end  
To war  
Its a miracle we need - the miracle  
The miracle were all waiting for today**

"What's it to you idiot?" The next thing Sakura knew, she heard the man groan in pain as he let go of her throat. Massaging her throat gently, she saw the group of guys disappear, and in their place stood a boy with black hair and a green yukata. He turned to Sakura excitedly, and she saw that his hair was in a bowlcut style, his eyebrows were as furry a caterpillars, and his eyes... his eyes! They were round and had a buggy appearance to them. The boy gave a grin which blinded Sakura and held up a thumb, "Do not worry beautiful lady! I, the sexy beast of Kohona, have defeated the evil villans and saved your life!"

"L-L-Lee?" Sakura stuttered. "Sakura?" Lee cocked his head for a second, them gave a joyous yell, "Sakura!" He ran closer to her with his eyes tearing in happiness, "Oh it is you! I told you when we departed that we'd meet again, and I ws right! Oh, the powers of youth know no limits!" Lee danced around, unable to contain his joy. Sakura gave a small smile, Lee hadn't grown at all since she last saw him.

**If every leaf on every tree could tell a story that would be a  
Miracle  
If every child on every street had clothes to wear and food to eat  
Thats a miracle  
If all gods people could be free to live in perfect harmony  
Its a miracle  
Were having a miracle on earth  
Mother nature does it all for us**

When Sakura was small and her mother was alive, there was a boy who lived in their neighborhood. His name was Rock Lee, and he had unbound energy. He would play with Sakura day in and day out; he was her closest friend. But, even he did not know of Mr. Haruno's beatings, he thought that the tomboyish Sakura got her cuts and bruises from rough playing. One day, Lee's parents suddenly died, and he was adopted by a man named Gai. Gai often traveled for his training, and Lee left with him for Europe and America and many other places. Lee and Sakura promised that they'd meet again and graduate together.

To be sure, Lee was still changed since his childhood. He was now much taller than Sakura, and his hairstyle was very different, but he was still the same Lee whom Sakura had a crush on when she was little. When she was little, not now. Now her heart belonged to no one, such a battered and torn heart was not fit to be given to anyone. Not even the late-night-thugs deserved such trash. "Oh Sakura! You are just a beautiful as ever! But, what happened to your hair?"

Sakura remembered her wig, "Don't worry Lee, it's just for the festival."

**Open hearts and surgery  
(wonders of this world go on)  
Sunday mornings with a cup of tea  
Super powers always fighting  
But mona lisa just keeps on smiling  
Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle  
(wonders of this world go on)  
Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle  
Its a miracle**

"Then your hair is still pale pink like the sunset's horizon?"

"Like the, huh?" Sakura wasn't used to anyone referring to her in a poetic manner, perhaps Lee changed more then she thought.

"You needn't worry about anyone harming you anyore Sakura, I'll protect you until the day I die! I promise you!" Lee gave Sakura a thumbs up and one of his blinding smiles. Sakura gave Lee a warm smile, which caused the green-clad shinobi to tear up in happiness. He led Sakura through crowds, but he was blissfully unaware when Sakura dissappeared from his sight. Perhaps some wonder, why did Sakura ditch Lee? But, she didn't. A parade is a common thing at festivals, and the Sakura Blossom Festival is notorious for its parade. So, while Lee tried to navigate Sakura through the crowds, the so said Sakura ended up caught in them.

Sakura twisted and turned, trying to escape the crowd. Eventually she did, and right in front of the parade. Sakura breathed heavily, not noticing the giant parade car coming towards her. So, of course it surprised her when the driver of this ride suddenly scooped her up and layed he on the top. "Eh?" Sakura looked around and saw she was on Konoha High's representation, and she wasn't alone. A man dressed like a Phantom of the Opera with a black cape and white mask concealing his face was on the top with her, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "What's going on?" she asked the man, but he held a finger up to his lips and waved to the people watching the parade, occasionally tossing a rose to one of the females. "What am I doing up here?" This time, the man just ignored Sakura and continued waving. Sakura pulled herself upright and looked around, not seeing anyone she knew. She urned back to the man, who was now down on one knee and offering Sakura a rose. "What?" The man smiled beneath his mask and grabbed Sakura's hand, wrapping it around the rose signaling that was what she was supposed to do.

**The one thing (the one thing) were all waiting for (were all waiting for)  
Is peace on earth (peace on earth) and an end to war (an end to war)  
Its a miracle we need - the miracle  
The miracle peace on earth and end to war today**

"What is your name fair maiden?" Sakura recognized the voice; a microphone was attached to the collar of his cape and emitting his words to everyone. Sakura felt the need to hide her name, but she couldn't think of one. "Please, a name from an angel." Sakura sweatdropped at the man's attempt at victorian romance, then she finally remembered whose voice she heard, Sasuke Uchiha's.

"Vivan. My name is Vivan." Sakura mentally attacked herself for her name, the one she felt like was filthy and tainted.

"Vivan, you have been chosen to be my mistress for the night. Please, escort me throughout this world, for it has much changed since my time." Sakura knew that behind his mask, Sasuke was full of self-hatred for his sappy and out of character speech, but he had orders to be followed. He linked his arm with Sakura's and led her off the float and into the crowd, which seperated at the sight of the two. Poor Sakura, it would only be a little while before Sasuke discovered who she really was, then it would all be downhill.

That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends  
That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends  
That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends  
That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends p. Entoxica: I'm sorry that the update took longer than expected, but it was very hard to find any time to find time. And, it had to be short T-T And to be funny I made Sasuke OOC, but I freaked people out for sure. And the song is just so random D PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!


	9. Lullabye for a Stormy Night

**Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight**

If Sasuke looked behind Sakura's mask, he would see her behind her alias and it would all be hell from there. But, without warning, a voice spoke over the speakers: "We apologize, but everyone below jounin level needs to return to their homes immediately. A serial killer has been spotted in Konoha and will not hesitate to kill you all." Sakura felt the form of Sasuke stiffen, as the next words came out: "This man is responsible for the massacure of one of out most prominent clans, you would all die." Though Sasuke said not a word, Sakura knew just as well as he did who was the murderer; Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke darted down an alley, pulling off his costume as he did so. (He's got clothes underneath, sorry pervies XD) Sakura chased him, not noticing her wig get pulled off by a sudden wind. Mid-spring often brought cold winds, which is why many girls wore kimonos even though the general weather was warm enough for a yukata. Sakura chased Sasuke down alleyway after alleyway, never stopping to think. Sasuke approached a dead end, and Sakura saw him heave, pain was evident in his stance. "Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to Sakura and she gasped. Half of his face was covered in black markings, and his eyes were red and bloodthirsty. Sakura never say what Itachi looked like, but she was sure he'd have that same bloodthirsty glare. "Sasuke?" she asked again, unsure if this was the same Sasuke who was trying to not kill someone as he "sweet-talked" her.

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight**

Sasuke smirked" Vivan? A pathetic excuse for a name. Haruno, aren't you even somewhat intelligent?" Sakura backed up, afraid of this Sasuke. Sasuke, however, simply walked past her, with the same look a stray dog might have when thinking of its next meal. Sakura watched him until he was out of sight, then she finally let her fears show. Her legs collapsed under the thought of Sasuke's eyes, his face, his raw power. She shook as the wind that blew only minutes ago became a rain that soaked her. She leaned against the wall for strength, and stood up. She walked out of the dead-end alley, but she was in unfamiliar territory, the street, the people, everything was different. She walked along, after all somewhere had to get her where she wanted, right?

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

People ran past, holding brightly colored umbrellas over their heads, never looking twice at the pink-haired shinobi who seemed to be going nowhere. Only one other person was without protection from the rain, a black haired black eyed someone. He looked similar to Sasuke, yet at the same time nothing like him. His hair was shorter, his face was slightly rounder, and he held a fake cheerfulness about him. When he saw Sakura, he stood up, still wearing his fake smile, and walked over to her. "Are you lost? I know a place not too far from here. You stay until the storm passes." Sakura didn't trust this person, he seemed to mock her with every tilt of his head, every blink of his eye, every word from his mouth. Still, Sakura found herself yearn for the shelter from the storm that grew more powerful with each second.

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight **

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Sai." Sakura followed Sai to a large warehouse. When the two stepped in, Sakura saw men of varying ages turn to look at them. Their hungry and lustful stares made Sakura move closer to Sai, but he pushed her away, "Nothing will happen to you," he assured her before turning to a man covered in bandages, "Danzou-sama, she is cold and wet. Bring her the required comforts."

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight**

The man called Danzou nodded and inticated for one of the men to come forth. Sakura instinctively stepped backwards when the man approached her, and a cloth was pressed against her face, a sweet smelling one...

Days passed one after another. Whenever Sakura awoke from her forced sleep, she would be drugged once again. She didn't know whta happened when she slept, but she knew that she didn't want to be awake for it. Nightmares faded into reality, she could not be sure if the demons she saw were imagined or the men. Comfort was a luxury not wasted on her. She felt her body bend in ways she never did, but that could have been imagined too. Darkness tormented her, as did the light. She felt chained and shackled by fate, and torured by destiny. She wanted it all to end, but she knew it never would. This moment in time was eternal, until she woke up...

_Woke up..._

_Wake up..._

_Wake up!_

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning **

Sakura awoke, and felt herself in a different enviorment. One that not only allowed to truly awaken, but promised that she would want to. Her eyes gently opened, and she knew she was far away from that warehouse. She sat up tenderly, her whole body ached. She looked around, ut didn't see anything that would assure her that she was safe. The room was plain, simply a futon and a desk, but it wasn't hostile. In fact, when Sakura stood up and slid open the door it was unlocked. Regardless, Sakura felt no inclination to leave the room for an instant. The sun was bright, making Sakura know it must have been around mid-day, so whomever owed this house would be home at some point, and Sakura wanted to see who saved her.

Sakura had no clock, so when the front door opened she was not sure what brought the person about. She stayed quiet and listened to the person move chairs and walk, nothing was heard that could let her know who it was that brought her here. Silence approached, and Sakura wondered if the person left, but then a well known voice called up, "Haruno, I know you're awake." There were only a few people who called Sakura "Haruno" and the one who she thought spoke, well, it couldn't be.

Could it?

Sasuke?

**For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight**

Her unspoken question was answered when Sasuke came into view, his face the emotionless mask it always was. He looked at her, but his eyes seemed to penetrate her skin. "You know, you've been sleeping for two days, I was considering dumping you on the streets." It was then that the numb shock wore off and Sakura started to notice things that she didn't notice in her stressed state. Such as the fact that she wasn't wearing her normal outfit, she was wearing a blue T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol and kahki pants. Also, the desk's books were all on jitsus designed to deal with the Uchiha Blood Limit, the Sharingan. In fact, the Uchiha's presence was so obvious that Sakura mentally attacked herself for not realizing it. "Are you even listening to me?" Sakura saw Sasuke staring at her like she was a little child, one tha needed to be told again and again that 2+2 did indeed equal 4.

"What am I doing here?" Sakura asked, not expecting an answer. It surprised when Sasuke replies:

"I was out when Naruto brought me to your house, and someone drove us away from it. I don't know where you live."

"But Naruto does."

"He and I aren't on speaking terms." While the words were never said, Sakura knew it was because of her.

**Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

"Did, did you save me?" Sasuke's mask melted for a second to show nnoyance, but it quickly was on again.

"You help me, I help you. My debt is repaid."

"What are you talking about? You debt? You didn't owe me a thing."

"I don't want anyone thinking that I need someone as weak as you saving me."

**And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

"You really hate me, don't you?" This time, Sasuke did not surprise Sakura with an answer. "I see. Then I'll just have to go to school from here tomorrow, unless you can tell em where it is, in which case I can leave for home now." **Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning**

Entoxica: If anyone doesn't hate me for not updating, you have to be crazy. I really am trying to update, I even have the whole story planned out and can't blame lack of ideas. I'm just lazy and don't take the time to write everything out. Go on, you can flame me, I won't blame you.


	10. Who Wants to Live Forever?

When Sakura stepped into her home, she heard a bark and a squeal before Hinata hugged her as tightly as possible. "Sakura! We were so worried!" Sakura winced slightly, "Oh my God! Are you hurt?"

"No," Sakura forced a small smile, "I'm just a little sore."

"That's good." Kiba walked into the room, Akamaru barking happily atop his head, "I'd really hate to beat up an invalid."

"Kiba!" Hinata loosened her grip on Sakura, "She just got back!"

"After being gone so long, she can't just waltz back on in here as though nothing happened!"

"Long? It was only a few days."

There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
from us

"Sakura," Hinata looked to her, "You were gone for a month." Sakura just stared at Hinata, then looked to Kiba, expecting him to tell her that Hinata was wrong, but no such words came. "Sakura?"

"Oh, I guess I lost track of time." Sakura smiled, "So, where's Shino?"

"Tsunade was really worried about you, Shino and his bugs are out looking everywhere for you." Sakura wasn't sure what to say to that, so she kept silent. Kiba took her silence as an oppertunity to get her in a headlock, "This is for leaving for a month," he grinned, as Sakura tried to escape in vain.

"Kiba! Let go of me or children will be a pipe dream for you!" Kiba laughed and let Sakura go, and Hinata tried to hide her shock with a smile. "You're about as sensitive as a rock Kiba."

"Sakura's right. Don't you think that you could have been a little more caring? I mean, she may have some serious injuries."

"Yeah, if anyone could get in some hits on Sakura, I'd hate to see the other guy."

"Um, what time is it?" Sakura asked, the Uchiha manor was lacking in clocks.

Hinata suddenly became flustered, "Time for school! Oh, um, you should stay here Sakura. I mean, you should take some time to recover."

"I'm fine Hinata, really."

**Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...? **

"In that case," Kiba grabbed Sakura's arm and started dragging her to school. Sakura pulled her arm ot of his hand and gave him a glare. She started walking with her head up, ignoring the laughter of the dog boy. "Listen Sakura, you should keep your head down and try to avoid Shikamaru," Kiba warned as the two stepped through the school gates."

"Sakura!" A blond hurricane we all know as Naruto tackled the unsuspecting Sakura, screaming at the top of his lungs, "You're alive! Where were you! What happened ? How did it happen!"

"So much for going unnoticed." Kiba growled, dragging Naruto away from Sakura before he caused her a more serious injury. "If you must know, she was lost in the city and she isn't dead, happy?" Naruto pouted slightly at being left out, then followed Sakura and Kiba down the halls.

Sakura noticed people turn and look at her and whisper excitedly, pointing and laughing. Sakura twitched, and saw that Kiba and Naruto both were trying to ignore the attention. What surprised Sakura the most was that when Gaara came, the whispering grew louder instead of the silence usually present with him. Gaara also tuned out the white noise, though he was also obviously holding something back. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Avoid the Nara." Gaara had the same advice as Kiba, but this time Sakura knew it had to be something more serious then a few rumors or something like that. She nodded to the sand ninja and the four seperated for their classes.

When lunch came, Sakura noticed that the whispering and laughter only increased, and that there was definately something everyone knew that she didn't. Heeding her friends' advice, she kept well out of Shikamaru's vision, and avoided Sasuke for personal reasons. She was sure that Sasuke held a grudge for, whatever it was that happened. Her memories were very blurry, all she remembered clearly was Sai, and his betrayal to her trust. She looked up and saw the students were all in a crowd surrounding something and laughing hysterically. Every sense in Sakura's body told her to avoid the cluster, but curiosity got the better of her. She pushed back the people and saw that they had formed a ring around Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke were behind him as emotionless as ever. Remembering that Shikamaru meant trouble, she tried to turn back but the current of student pushed her into the center of the ring. "Well well Haruno, didn't think you had it in you." Sakura refused to even look at either of the boys, and continued trying to leave, but now the audience wasn't ever going to let Sakura leave until they saw what they came for.

**There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**

Deciding to get the worse over, Sakura looked at Shikamaru and immediately regretted it. He was holdng up a magazine, one with a triple X rating. On the cover, was a man shirtless licking the ear of a girl in a tiny black outift which left little to the imagination. The girl had pink hair, and had her eyes closed in what seemed to be ectasy. The subtitle read: _Meet Our Newest Cherry Blossom; Barely Bloomed._ Sakura felt the blood drain from her face, and her eyes misted. She heard everyone laughing, they enjoyed the torture of the straight A student. She didn't even try to escape the humiliation, she tried to pretend it didn't bother her, but when tears continued to fill no one would believe that act.

Sakura felt her body go numb, she wanted to melt into the air and cease to exist. She saw something, a dark something, an angry something. A boy had jumpd in front of Sakura and landed on Shikamaru a punch that even the genuis could not expect. He fell back, and the one in front of her spoke in a familiar voice, "You really are weak. I don't see why you pretend to be powerful."

"Who, who the hell are you?"

"I have no past, I have no future. All that exists is the misson, for the sake of the pride of ROOT." The man's voice was cold and emotionless. He grabbed the magazine, crushing it in his hand. Shikamaru stood up and made a gesture showing he desired a battle. A voice called out, "Teacher!" The crowd evaportated like boiling water, and Shikamaru mutter something like "What a drag" before leaving with his friends.

**Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?**

"Um, thank you." Sakura spoke silently, so only the one in front of her could hear. He turned to face her, a smile on his face and Sakura gasped. She stood up quickly and slapped her savior as hard as she could. "How dare you even look me in the face!"

"Well well, I can't say I saw that coming," Sai smiled at a fuming Sakura, her face red with anger. "I may have deserved it though."

"May have!" Sakura screamed. She felt sand surround her torso and pull her back from Sai. Gaara gave Sai an icy glare, his sand still holding Sakura captive. Kiba and Naruto were behind him, each using all of their willpower to keep themselves from beating Sai into a bloody pulp. Gaara muttered a single word, "Explain."

"Tsk tsk, do you really want Sakura's embarassing story told in front of all these people?" Sai indicated to some girls curious about the new student. His smile never left his face. Perhaps it was this patronizing face that made the anger level raise from a 10 to a 32. Regardless, no one wanted Sakura's humiliation to be worse than it already was. Besides, what choice did they have?

**Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die**

.:Sakura's House:.

The lvivng room was full of people, and static. Kiba and Akamaru kept their eyes on Sai's every movement, growls escaping from both of them. Naruto had his teeth and fists clenched, and his eyes had a red tint every few seconds. The termites who lived in the couch Sai was sitting on were as restless as Shino, who seemed to be calculating something (something that Sai doesn't want to happen I'm sure.) Hinata was smushed in between Kiba and Naruto on the only other couch, and went back and forth from a desire to make sure Sai told nothing but the truth to a sudden blush from being so close to Naruto. Gaara was leaned up against a wall, his sand circling ominously. Sakura sat on a table, still unsure as to whether or not she wanted to hear the story. The only one who wasn't throwing daggers at Sai was Lee, who stood next to Sakura and worried more about what would happen to Sakura now then what happened then. Sai was alone on the couch (not counting the bugs) but he seemed oblivious to the tension, his smile was just as fake and cheerful as always. "Well, should we wait for dinner or should I tell the story now?" Sai asked, as though he was invited over and simply wanted to pass the time. When no answer cme, he continued, "I suppose I should tell it now then, but where to start?"

"Ah, the beginning. ROOT isn't funded by Konoha's government, so we have to pay for our equipment ourselves. And, the thing that sells best is dirty magazines."

"You lied to me," Sakura spoke quietly, trying to burn Sai with her glare.

**But touch my tears with your lips Touch my world with your fingertips And we can have forever And we can love forever**

"Not really. You see, I knew they'd take photos, but I honestly believed that they wouldn't want an ugly crone like you." At his words, both Sakura and Naruto stood up angrily, but Hinata calmed Naruto down while Lee, well, held Sakura back. Acting as though nothing happened, Sai continued, "They were very interested in you, so they wanted to make the main section centered around you. At first, since you've been conquered, they thought you were over 18. But, after invetigation, we realized that you were actually just a slut." This time everyone felt the desire to kill Sai, but they needed the whole story. "Normally, ROOT would just leave you in your home and let you think you had a bad dream, but we couldn't risk being arrested for those photos of a minor. So, you were kept there, and used for many photos." Sai ended, smiling as if to say, "now what?"

"But, how'd I get out?" Sakura asked, curious to know when Sasuke came in the picture. No one else knew the Sasuke angle, so they were surprised that she didn't know.

"_That_ is the interesting part. I myself did not enjoy these happenings, regardless of what you think. I was out on my walk when I saw someone who, put blank, looked like me. His hair and face were diffeent, but none of the people at ROOT would notice. So, I lent him my clothes and he went into the HQ. At first, all was well. But when he saw you, he was quite angry. Of course, his anger gave him away since I myself have no emotions. And all for the better I think, they seem to be useless. But, this one. He wasn't able to be taken down, he fought and fought, no one other than a few escaped unharmed. He grabbed you, wrapped you in a curtian, and ran out. I pretended that he knocked me out and stole my clothes, so I was unpunished. But, I had a new mission, make sure it's okay."

"Make sure what's okay?" Lee inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough. You wouldn't believe me anyways."

**Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today  
Who waits forever anyway?**

Entoxica: Does this answer all questions to what happened? I hope so, but if not then ask and I'll answer. Faster update this time . I'm sure many of you know what the big secret is that Sai's keeping, but please don't hate me for it if you do. And don't hate me for doing this all to Sakura, but I like making things as awful as possible, adds more romance. Ugh, I hope that isn't as heartless as it sounds. Things will look up, eventually. And, sorry for the cliffie, but I updated sooner this time. So, yay?


	11. Someday

**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able **

Sakura awoke to yet another morning where everyone was already awake. Including Sai. After a lot of debating, blackmail, and threats, Sai was allowed to stay in the Haruno household. However, Naruto flat out refused to let Sai be there alone with Sakura and Hinata, even if Shino and Kiba were there. Sai's past wasn't in his favor on this argument, but Sai didn't seem to care either way. Lee was right nest door with Gai so is something happened, they had more asisstance. And Gaara, he seems to know everything and when Sakura is being attacked falls in the category. Sakura sighed and dressed, afraid to see the war going on downstairs. She walked down the stairs silently to hear Naruto yelling at the top of his lungs, "YOU COULDN'T WAIT 5 MINUTES FOR ME TO GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

Then came Sai's remark, "Honestly, there wasn't much there to see either way. I don't see the problem." Sakura peeked around and saw Naruto red in the face and Sai smiling plesantly. Hinata was also red faced, and looked ready to pass out any second. As for Kiba, he seemed torn between hilarity for Naruto's prediciment, and pissed of at Sai's presence. Shino just didn't care.

**To see the signs that we missed?  
And try to turn the tables **

"Um, good morning." Sakura wasn't sure what else could be said. Naruto turned to Sakura grinning, and Sai just kept smiling. "So, what's-" Sakura was about to say "for breakfast" but she felt something vile rise up in her throat, and she ran into the closest bathroom. She returned feeling dizzy and unbalanced nearly tripping over her own front feet.

Everyone other than Sai was surpised by this, the second of which simply drank some coffee, "We should head off to school."

"What's your problem? Sakura's sick!"

"Regardless," Sai replied to Naruto, "I'm not going to be late."

"You stuck up asshole!"

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at Sakura, "I'm going to school, I don't need everyone thinking I ran away. That would just make things worse."

**wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late**

"But-"

"I'll be fine, I probably just have a bug. No offense Shino."

"None taken."

"The point is, we're all going."

One of the good things about having friends live in your house is they do what you tell them to nine out of ten times, and the tenth time is only when it's life-threatening. A cold is not life threatening, so five minutes later everyone was seperating for their schools. When the group arrived at the school, Gaara joined them. Along with his fan-girls. When one of them, a pretty girl with blue hair, saw Sakura, she sneered, "Well well, if it isn't the school skank. You know, we forgive Gaara for staying with you. He feels sorry for you, and isn't the kind of person to ban a girl after BEEPing her BEEP." (yeah, censors are fun cause then you can decide what she's saying XD) Everyone remained silent, but Gaara's silence coupled with a death glare is something that everyone feared, because it was usually followed by his evil sand. The girls didn't run, but walked away laughing about Sakura.

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **

As soon as they were out od earsshot, Naruto turned on Sai, "You jerk! Why didn't you say something? If any of us defended Sakura, it'd just be something friends do! But you are **not** her friend! You could say something!"

"I don't like lying," Sai smiled, "and I agree with the girls. Sakura didn't even react to what the ROOT men did, proving that the sensation is old news to her. Therefore, she is a slut."

Silence. Sai smiled again, before departing for some curious girls who blushed when he came close to them. Kiba gritted his teeth, "He has no idea what Sakura's been through."

"And he never will," Gaara continued coldly, "he is undeserving."

"We will never trust him." Naruto finished.

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**

Sakura tried to break the tension, "If we don't get our bags, we're going to be-" Sakura stopped, he face turning green. Without another word, she ran into the closest girls bathroom, which was empty. Skura threw up in the sink, her eyes watering. She washed the stuff off her face and looked at her reflection in the broken mirror. It seemed paler, more broken then her face normally did. She saw the pain in her own eyes, before they fluttered shut and she felt her head hit the sink before she was unconcious.

When she awoke, she was on the bathroom floor, well into first period. "May as well just skip the rest of class," she sighed, wondering why she passed out. "Just a bug," she said aloud, to no one in paticular.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and heard sobbing. She peekd her head around the corner, seeing Sasuke and Ino. "Sasuke, why?"

Sasuke seemd oblivious to Ino's state, "You lack what I need."

"Sasuke! I thought..."

"I loved you? No, you meant nothing to me. Just like the others."

"It meant nothing to you? Not a thing?"

"You were simply another woman to me."

"It meant something to me! I loved you!"

"Then you are even more of a fool then I thought."

**(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when **

Ino looked like she was about to say something, but she stopped herself. Crying, she ran aroung the corner and past Sakura, not even noticing the pink-haired girl. The bathroom door slammed as Ino ran in, and Sakura peeked around the corner and saw Sasuke, his hands in his pockets as he walked away. Sakura paused for a moment, then turned back into the bathroom. Ino looked up viciously, mascara staining her ivory skin. "What do you want forehead-girl?!"

Sakura locked the door and walked over to Ino, taking out concealer, "You and I have about the same skin tone, this will help cover the redness." Ino glared at Sakura, distrustful, before grudgingly taking the compact. She turned to the mirror, gently applying it then blending it with her thumb. Sakura remained silent, then spoke, "Sasuke is being an idiot, he can't get anyone prettier then you."

**Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing**

Ino chuckled "I don't want your pity Haruno. I have friends for that." She handed Sakura her makeup, then spoke quietly, "Deep down, I always knew that Sasuke never loved me, I just took what I could get. But I guess it doesn't matter. Now that's he's single, the girls will be too busy to torment you, and the guys will be too busy taking bets on who his next girlfriend will be and how long she'll last." Ino sighed, "They'll also be asking me out, but I'm going to stay away from guys for a bit." Ino looked up as the school bell rang, then looked to Sakura with that hard look in here eyes, "Sasuke and I may have broken up, but I'm not going to let you have him Sakura." She walked to the door, and unlocked it as she walked out.

Sakura looked at her face, wondering if it had changed and made everyone think she wanted to date Sasuke, the _most_ confusing person in her world, who would kill her one second, and then save her the next.

_Later..._

**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror **

Lunch had come, and Ino's prediction was true, any thoughts of Sakura's recent story drifted to the back of everyone's minds as the two biggest daters were single once again. Tenten and Temari were absent from their boyfriends' sides, they were helping to hide Ino from everyone until she could face them. As usual, Sakura sat with Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto. Sai didn't join them, he was sitting with his fan club, much to their delight. He would smile pleasently whenever anyone told him something, and then the girls would swoon. Kiba scoffed at the table, which was becoming more and more filled with girls every second. Naruto seemed distracted by his ramen, while Gaara worked on some homework. Sakura ate her food quietly, noticing that Sasuke was missing as well. _Not that I care... but where is he? He isn't like Ino, he's not avoiding his fangirls, he smirks at them and breaks their hearts._ Sakura sighed, and heared the PA call out, "Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga, please come to the office. Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga..." Sakura looked around to see if there were any other Sakura Harunos she didn't know about, but everyone was looking at her and Neji, sitting a few tables over. With a sigh, Sakura stood up and started to the office, her friends close behind. Neji went alone, Shikamaru was too lazy to go and everyone else had bad memories involving a combination of the office and a little note for the parents. The door opened, and the secretary nodded at Sakura and Neji, but making sure that no one else entered.

Little did she know that the moment her back was turned, Kiba and Naruto snuck in, Gaara simply walking behind them. The principal, a prim woman with glasses called Ms. King, nodded at Sakura and Neji, while ignoring everyone else. She gave a buisness like sniff, before speaking, "Mr. Hyuga and Miss Haruno, I thank you for arriving so promptly." Neji raised an eyebrow at the principal's attitude, while she continued, "I have asked you hear for a very important matter. Miss Hinata Hyuga was hospitalized-"

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **

"WHAT!!!!" Ms. King raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who knocked his chair down when he stood up so suddenly. Sakura looked shocked beyond words, Kiba was just dumbfounded. Gaara's eyes were closed, his face emotionless, as was Neji's.

"Yes, blood was dripping from her eyes, and she fainted. I believe that someone called Shino accompanied her to the hospital, and is there currently."

"I see. Is that all?" Everyone turned to Neji, who was acting as though this didn't matter.

"You... you bastard." Naruto was silently cursing before resorting to loud yelling, "Hinata's your cousin! You're supposed to at least be concerned, but you don't even care."

Neji's face did not change during Naruto's outburst, "If we are done, I will return to class."

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)**

"Actually, I am aloowing you all passes to leave class and go to see Miss Hyuga."

"That won't be needed." Without another word, he stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone, even Ms. King stared, unable to say a word.

Ms. King shook herself slightly and regained her composure, "So, will any of you go to see Ms. Hyuga?"

"We all will, duh!" Naruto yelled out, upset that Ms. King would even consider they wouldn't go. Ms. King nodded and handed everyone slips. Naruto stared at his like it was the difference between life and death, his hand shaking slightly, "We're coming Hinata." **Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Sakura spoke up, "We should get our bags, we're going straight home after we visit Hinata." Everyone stood up and walked out with Sakura, but then they seperated. Sakura was alone, walking down the hall when she heard a voice call out, "Neji!"

Sakura paused and peeked around the corner, where Neji was standing still as Tenten ran to him, "How's Ino?"

"No one will look for her in a library."

"I find that believeable."

"Hey! She only acted like an idiot because she was trying to impress Sasuke, not because she normally _is stupid_." Tenten paused, "What did the bitch call you for?"

Neji was silent, then, "My cousin is in the Hospital."

Tenten lookd up at Neji worriedly, "Will she be okay?"

"Probably. All that's happening is our family disease. Simply side effects from out eyes being strained."

"... You're worried, aren't you?"

**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables **

"Hinata isn't as weak as she appears. Her sister, Hanabi, survived. Hinata will too."

"Survive? You mean it can kill!"

"Only the weak."

"Neji..." Tenten looked up at her boyfriend at a loss for words, then stepped closer and hugged him. Neji was still, then slowly pulled Tenten closer.

Feeling she was intruding, Sakura decided to take the longer, yet abandoned, hall to reach her locker. When she did reach it, everyone was waiting for her, "You're late." Gaara stated.

"I know." Sakura took out her bag and went out the doors with her friends, ready to go and see Hinata.

**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror **

At the Hospital

Naruto ran up to Hinata, "Hinata! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Naruto. It's... normal."

"Normal? Is that why Neji didn't come?"

"... Yes." Hinata gave a weak smile at Naruto, who was now doing some sort of dance that involved jumping around and shouting , "Hinata's gonna be okay!"

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **

Sakura went up to her friend, "Are you sure you'll be okay Hinata?" Sakura looked at her friend's pure white eyes, just now realizing their strangeness.

"NO DOGS ALLOWED!!!" Sakura turned to see a burse glaring at a cringing Kiba, who had whimpers from a certain dog emitting from his jacket. "GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

Kiba pouted slightly, before taking Akamaru from his jacket and setting him on the floor, "Wait for me outside, okay buddy?" Akamaru gave a short bark to show he understood, then trotted out the door.

The nurse, who a second ago seemed to be pure evilness in the form of a woman, now looked up at Sakura smiling, "so, when are you expecting?"

"Expecting what?" Sakura looked at the woman, puzzled, "My check-up?"

"You mean you don't know?" The nurse gave Sakura an odd look before sigh and saying, "You're going to be a mother."

Silence. Than: "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Both Naruto and Kiba ran out the door, ready to murder Sai.

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

The nurse stared at the spaces where both Naruto and Kiba used to stand, "I'm taking it this was unexpected?"

"Not essentially." Gaara's voice was flat, "it is a disturbance"

The nurse glared at Gaara, "When I get home, I will pray to all gods above and below that you aren't that father."

Hinata stared at Sakura, surprised. Shino looked out the window, where Kiba and Naruto were running with Akamaru beind them. Gaara looked at the woman, "You had better be wrong, otherwise life will become the apocolypse tenfold."

"I'm never wrong."

"Then Life as we know it is over."

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when **

AN: Once there was a girl named me. Who was late for her story. She knew it was wrong, and made the story long. I hope the fans won't kill me.


	12. Hey Daddy

_**I'm soooo sorry this is so late. My only excuse is that I wasn't in the mood to write... at all. So it was either a late chapter, or a crappy one.**_

"Is there someone I can see?" Sakura asked quickly, still not believing the nurse.

"Yes, pregnancy is down in the P section of the hospital." Sakura dashed out the room and ran non-stop down to the P section... from the A section. When she reached the room, she was panting heavily. A new nurse, one that was of a taller height with short black hair, looked up from her papers and saw Sakura, "Birth Control is section Q, not P."

"A little too late for that," Sakura replied, leaning on the doorframe, still panting. The woman rose an eyebrow, and sighed.

She walked over to Sakura, a pig trotting behind her. He held up her hands to detect Sakura's chakra flow, and her eyes widened in distaste, "You're one month pregnant, you will be having a daughter in eight months time. Please register for regular check-ups, about one every month, at the front office."

Sakura felt on the verge of tears. As if her life was horrible enough with the bullies, rumors, and constant reminders of her past, now she had to deal with 8 months of whispers, back pains, and PMS. "Is there any chance that..."

"I'm not wrong. So go tell the father and face whatever happens."

**Let me see (let me see)  
All my life has been (taken) taken  
This demon (haunts me) haunts me  
Theyî–·e waiting (help me) help me**

"The father..." Sakura finally wondered, for the first time, who the father was. With the math, it had to be one of the ROOT men. Did he know he was going to be a father? Would he care? Would she even want him to know?

"Thank you," she whispered, walking back to section A, this time at a walk. She saw Gaara and Shino standing outside Hinata's door. Reading their silence, Sakura nodded and continued walking, not wanting to wake up Hinata. With Shino and Gaara as companions, Sakura filled out the form for regular appointments, while the woman would look at both Gaara and Shino, curious as to which one was the father.

Skaura walked with the two down to her house, where shouting could be heard inside, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!!"

"DOG BREATH'S RIGHT, DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU'VE DONE TO SAKURA'S LIFE!?"

**You fuck me up  
I'm gagged and bound  
You pick me up  
When I am down  
I cannot live without them  
I do not live without them**

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see Lee running to her, a strange man who looked just like him running with him.

"Lee? Whose this?"

"Oh yes, Gai-sensei, this is Sakura, the Lotus Bloom of my heart. Sakura, this is the greatest man on earth, Gai."

"Um... pleasure to meet you?" Sakura not quite sure what else to say to such an... odd man.

"So, You are Sakura Haruno. Lee has spoken of you in great wonder, and with good reason I see!"

Sakura wasn't sure what to say, but she was saved by Naruto, "GET BACK HERE YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura saw Naruto at the window, ready to fall out. Luckily for Naruto, he didn't, but it looked like Sai was about to now.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura called up, "Don't kill him!!"

Naruto looked down, "Awwww, but Sakura-" "No buts! We have to talk to him, and we can't do that if he's a corpse!"

"What is Naruto speaking of?" Sakura turned to Lee, who was confused. Gaara shot Lee a look to shut up or die, which he obliviously didn't see. Sakura sighed, "It's a long story." Lee and Gai nooded in unision, which was quite honestly very creepy.

**Hey Daddy (daddy)  
They are taking me, away  
But in facing me (my soul) my soul  
They're waiting, please help me**

"Sakura! The longer you spend talking to fuzzy brows, the longer I have to wait to kill Sai!" Sakura waved up to Naruto and ran in the house, everyone behind her. Sai was tied up and set on the couch, with Kiba and Naruto on either side of him.

Sakura walked up to Sai and poked his forehead, "Explain. Why the hell am I pregnant?"

"You want me to explain the birds and the bees?"

"Don't be a smartass!" Kiba yelled, bonking Sai on the head.

"Well, as you know, the ugly hag was raped by a lot of ROOT men. Quite a few of them are from prominent clans. And when it became known that Sakura was pregnant, they wanted me to stay with you and see who the father is."

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF CONDOMS!" Sai winced slightly as Naruto yelled directly in his ear, probably bursting an eardrum for all we know.

"That ruins it. When men use condoms, their penis becomes about the size of yours." At this point, about 5 minutes was wasted keeping Naruto from killing Sai. "Well, I didn't want to tell you because I was confident that you would get an abortion. If that Hyuga girl never went to the hospital, then it would have probably been a few more weeks before you noticed anything. Then again, with your brains you would've had the little brat pulled out of you and still wonder what happened."

**You fuck me up  
I'm gagged and bound  
You pick me up  
When I am down  
I cannot live without them  
I do not live without them**

"Do not call Sakura stupid!" Lee exclaimed loudly, "her intelligence is equal only to her beauty!"

"Wow, she's really that brainless?" This time, Sakura was the one who needed to be restrained from Sai. When things quieted down, Sai spoke aain, "Sakura followed a stranger through a bad part of town and allowed herself to be raped continuously for a month. If that's not stupid, I don't know what is." Once again, it was all silent. Naruto and Kiba were thirsting for blood, Gaara was more than usual, Shino's bugs were buzzing angily, and Sakura felt very uncomfortable. Lee and Gai were almost as uncomfortable as Sakura, except for the whole pregnancy thing. They weren't pregnant.

Sakura stood up, "Thank you for telling me this Sai," Sakura stated, her voice cracking, "If you'll excuse me, I have to..." unable to come up with an excuse, Sakura just walked up the stairs, to the room she no longer shared with Hinata. Everyone looked up at her, "Can you untie me now?" Sai asked, breaking the silence.

The Next Morning

Sakura woke up the next morning hoping that yesterday was just a bad dream. But when she looked to the bead and saw no Hinata, with no smell of her cooking in the air, Sakura knew she was deluding herself. She pulled her knees to her chest and started crying uncontrollably. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stop the stream of tears, but it was futile effort. She knew that school was going to be unbearable, but she had no choice. A knock sounded at her door, and she looked up, hicupping. she tried to say "Come in," but it came out, "C-c-cooome n." Sai walked in, Sakura glared at him, her depression replaced with fury. She screamed and lunged as Sai, scratching his cheek. He turned his head slightly his eyes closed, not even bothering to evade the attack. Sakura stood panting as she glared at him, hate in her eyes as tears streamed from them. "I hate you." She spat clearly, shoving past him to the kitchen, hearing a small _thud_ as he hit the floor. She was irratable with everyone, ignoring the words of Naruto or Kiba, and glaring if either started a argument, making everything silent.

**They say this thing inside me  
Wants to get out  
All it does is scream and shout  
I'm trying not to let them out  
They tell me to hurt myself**

Shino stood up, walked over to Sakura, then grabbed her shoulders, "Get dressed. You'll be late." Sakura shot Shino one of her death glares, which was ignored by the bug man. _I should take glaring lessons from Gaara..._ Sakura stood up reluctantly, and went up to her room. She returned in her clothes; Shino was gone and Kiba and Naruto were waiting, for once without a squabble.

Sakura walked tensely, ignoring the stares and whispers of her fellow students. When they reached the school gates, the trio saw Shinkmaru and Neji. Kiba and Naruto exchanged looks, and quickly hid Sakura from view. However, trying to hide someone from an all-seeing Hyuga was a wasted effort. Shinkamaru and Neji smirked, walking over to the three casually. "Well, well, well. Looks like the little slut came to school today." Naruto glared at Neji, but new better than to rush forward and attack. Sakura remained silent, she'd been called worse.

"You know, it's a pity those men took pictures, I nearly died when I saw your ugly face in my favorite magazine." Sakura was still silent, Sai was much more insulting then Shikamaru when it came to her looks.

**They say this thing inside me  
Wants to get out  
All it does is scream and shout  
I'm trying not to let them out  
They tell me to hurt myself**

"Perhaps you should go back there. After all, those men might be the only sex you'll ever have." The two grinned sadisticly, and Sakura cracked.

Faster than you could blink, Sakura rushed forward, and punched Shikamaru with all of her strength, which was enough to hurt a lot. Sakura panted angrily, feeling the eyes of all the students on her, a few girls were even crying. "You have no idea!" Sakura screamed, not caring if everyone heard. "You have no idea what kind of Hell I've lived through!" Sakura knew she was crying, but didn't care, "You're just a pampered poodle with a smart-ass mouth! You have no idea what pain is! You have no idea what it's like to be worthless! To be nothing! Less than nothing!" Sakura was crying hysterically now, she couldn't see through the tears, "You don't know what it's like to be alone! To have no one care if you lived or died! To have to carry the burden of someone else's sins! To be punished for their crimes! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Sakura felt some grab her wrist and pull her away. She tried to shake them off, but their grip was tight. She heard the voices getting fainter and fainter, until they became pure silence.

**They say this thing inside me  
Wants to get out  
All it does is scream and shout  
I'm trying not to let them out  
They tell me to hurt myself**

"Don't be an idiot." Sakura looked up in shock through her tears. Though she still saw only blurred shapes and colors, she knew it was Sasuke. "Do you want to be killed, along with your baby?"

"You... you know?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. Neither are Shikamaru or Neji. That's the only reason you're still here."

"Why? Why the hell are you doing this? One second you're nearly killing me, and the next your saving me? WHO ARE YOU SASUKE?!" "One who knows your pain." Sakura glared at Sasuke, he knew nothing of her hurt. Sasuke saw her expression, and said three words, "The Uchiha Massacure." Sakura paled, and looked down, ashamed. She didn't have Sasuke's pain, she knew nothing of what it was like having someone you loved truly betray you, and kill those who matter most.

**But I'm not gonna listen  
You fuck me up  
I'm gagged and bound  
You pick me up  
When I am down **

"Shikamaru and Neji have their own skeletons, they know the pain you speak of as well. Don't think you're the only one suffering." Sakura remained silent. "This child is your child, not anyone else's. Protect it like a mother should." Sakura laughed, she could never love that _thing._ It was only a reminder of a month's Hell, and that month reminder her of an even worse Hell, the one her father ruled for her entire life before he died. She heard Sasuke's footsteps leaving, and only ten did he tears stop, bringing her vision. She was in a hallway, in the old part of the school that was burned by a teenage pyro. The walls and ceilings had burns on them, making the wing off limits. _That explains why no one came._ Sakura sat down and leaned against a charred locker, she did not want to go to class. She wanted to stay in here, surrounded by painful memories.

**I cannot live without them  
I do not live without them  
Hey daddy (waiting)**


	13. Ring of Fire

Sakura explored the abandoned wing, checking classrooms and such. She saw the girl's bathroom was filled with old grafitti, notes of who slept with who, who was hot, who was not, who was a bitch, ect. There was one stall that had poetry scratched into it, but the fire left only the words _"blood... death... die... gore"_ visible. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the mirrors. They were all cracked, leaving Sakura's face distorted. She reached into her bag and pulled out lipstick. It was a bright red, far too tacky for Sakura. She uncapped the lipstick, and wrote in big letters: "_Sasuke Uchiha isn't all that bad._" then wrote in smaller letters: "_Shikamaru and Neji are still asses though._" She laughed at her immaturity, then walked out of the room. She walked around casually, subconciously touching her stomach. It was hard to believe that there was a baby growing inside her. She continued down the abandoned hallway, seeing a door. It was boarded shut to keep students out. However, Sakura was a shinobi, and easily removed the boards, granting her acess to the outside world.

**Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire**

Sakura gave a sigh of relief when the fresh air entered her lungs, you don't realize how stuffy the air in a building is until you compare it to _real_ air. She stretched her arms high above her head, casualy turning. She froze suddenly, seeing two adult-figures in shouting distance. Luckily, the two didn't notice Sakura, who knew that she should get away before the option was impossible. However, like all teenagers, Sakura had a stubborn curiosity that refused to let her not figure out what was going on.

Sakura crouched low, crawling closer to the two. The baby in her protested at this posture, but Sakura ignored it. She remained out of sight, but that meant she couldn't see the people. She ducked under a wall, leaning her head in as close as physics would allow so she could hear. One of them was a woman, and she hyper-venalating, obviously angry at the other person. "Don't look at me like that," a voice spoke, and Sakura nearly lost her cover, that was _Kakashi-sensei!_

"Look at you like what?" The other voice was so filled with sarcasm that it couldn't be anyone other than Anko.

"Like you hate me," Kakashi answered dryly.

"Well, I do. So there."

**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher**

"Liar," Sakura could practically hear the smirk in Kakashi's voice. "If you hated me, you wouldn't have come."

"I just wanted to see if you'd be man enough to face me." Typical Anko, insults at every turn.

Sakura heard Kakashi chuckle, "I love seeing you so... feisty." Silence. Then: "Flattering me won't get you in my pants." Sakura nearly lost her cover again, this time because she nearly laughed.

"It did the first time." Sakura's eyes widened, she knew Kakashi-sensei was a pervert, but she still never thought he'd ever get a girlfriend. _Then again, I didn't think he'd get any takers._

"That, and enough beer to make me an idiot."

Kakashi chuckled again, "You're just going out of your way to break my heart, aren't you?" Sakura heard the laughter in his voice. **And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire**

"Well," Anko started, "you could say-" What ever Anko's sentence was, she didn't finish it. Confused, Sakura peeked one eye over the wall, quickly ducked behind it again. Kakashi and Anko were locked in a tight embrace, passionately kissing one another. And Anko sure as Hell wasn't drunk.

The bell rang, dissapointing Sakura, who was hoping to see an example of compliant birds and bees. Kakashi and Anko both vanished, a puff of smoke in their place. Sakura reluctantly stood up, glancing at the clock. Lunch. Great. She just wasted half of her school day moping.

She walked over to the cafeteria, but was stopped by some of Sasuke's fangirls. "Well well. If it isn't the school skank. So, what were you doing with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura just glared at the girls, then attempted to shove past them. "I can't believe Sasuke even gave you a second look. I've seen girls on the street better looking then you." Sakura held her tounge, refusing to give the girls that satisfaction of knowing their insults were acknowledged. She felt her shoulders grabbed and thrown against the wall. Sakura was about to struggle out of their grip, but then Sasuke's words rang in her ears, _"This child is your child, not anyone else's. Protect it like a mother should."_ Sakura froze, if she refused to let these girls get to her, they'd leave her alone, whereas getting in a fight could damage the child. She relaxed her muscles, trying to appear unfazed. "I can't believe Gaara or that new kid would hang out with you. You seem like a total bitch to me."

"If you want Sai, you can take him." Sakura rolled her eyes. Big mistake.

**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher**

The leader raised her arm, ready to strike. In her current state, Sakura couldn't have time to defend herself, even if she didn't care about the child. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the punch that never came. Confused, Sakura looked at the girls. The leader was trapped in her position, her arm was held over her head by Temari. The blonde leaned down and glared at the girl, "You don't want to finish that strike. Trust me." The leader seemed frozen, contempt written all over her face. "How pathetic, taking out on Sakura just because Sasuke wouldn't give you a second look." The leader turned quickly to see her lackeys disappeared. She swore loudly, pulled her arm out of Temari's grip and walking off.

Temari turned to Sakura, who was beyond the point of being shocked. "Listen," Temari sighed, "though he won't say it, Shikamaru feels guilty about what he did. He'll call me a lying and troublesome woman for saying that, but it's true."

**And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire**

"Neji too." Tenten walked into view. "They're just very insecure. Like children," Tenten laughed. But she sombered immediately, "But we're even worse," she confessed, "Shikamaru and Neji both had it tough. We were just being bitches for the sake of it."

"You just annoyed us, so we were tough on you. You always seemed so secluded, like you thought you were better than us," Temari continued somewhat sadly. "It pissed us off, and we lost our tempers. But," Temari smiled, "we were wrong about you. You're a pretty tough chick." She gave a half-hearted laugh.

"So, we want to apologize," Tenten looked at Sakura guiltily, almost begging for forgivness. Sakura nodded slowly, still not 100 sure if this was for real or if she was dreaming. Tenten and Temari smiled understandingly, walking with Sakura into the cafeteria.

**The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
When Hearts Like Ours Meet  
I Fell For You Like A Child  
Oh, But The Fire Went Wild**

A couple of perople looked Sakura's way with sneers, but quickly turned away when they noticed Tenten and Temari's arrms slung over her shoulders protectively. Shikamaru and Neji both glared at their girlfrieds, but not the _"What the hell are you doing?"_ glares, but the _"You told her didn't you?"_ glares. Sakura glanced and saw Sasuke talking with Naruto casually. Apparently, rescuing Sakura redeemed Sasuke in Naruto's eyes. Sakura gave a half-hearted smile in the direction of her friends, who gave mixed responses. Kiba seemed untrustful of this sudden change of heart, and Sakura didn't blame him. Gaara nodded once and moved over to Neji and Shikamaru's table. Sai just looked emotionless, before turning to his own crowd of fangirls. Naruto nodded and gave Sakura a thumbs up before returning to his argument with Sasuke; a sure sign they were friends again.

Sakura was led over to te table, her palms sweating. Both Neji and Shikamaru refused to meet her eyes whether out of contempt or embarassment wasn't obvious. Ino sat between them, giving a small wave to Sakura before glaring at both of the boys for their rudeness. Sakura was pulled down onto the seat, and squeezed between Tenten and Temari, who were directly across from their boyfriends. Naruto and Sasuke were both to the left of Sakura, leaning against the table and arguing. Gaara stayed right behind Sakura, and Kiba had grudgingly walked over and sat on the table. Sakura looked up and saw both Shikamaru and Neji avoiding her gaze. Ino glared at them again, "You two stop being babies and apologize!"

**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher**

Shikamaru responded with something along the lines of "Troublesome woman," and Neji was silent. Temari reached over, grabbing Shikamaru's pineapple ponytail and forcing him to face Sakura. Stubbornly, Shikamaru closed his eyes, earning an angry reaction from his girlfriend, who hit him over the head. Another mumble of "Troublesome," came from Shikamaru, who glanced at his girlfrined, who had her "I'm gonna kill you" face on. Shikamaru sighed, "Listen, uh Haruno-" Temari hit Shikamaru again, who rolled his eyes, "Sakura. About earlier... God this is troublesome."

Sakura gave a weak laugh, "Is that your favorite word or something?"

"Favorites are troublesome," Shikamaru replied, "like women."

Sakura laughed, a real laugh this time, and the mood lightened. While no amout of coaxing could force an apology out of Neji or Shikamaru, they were at least able to sit comfortably. Ino wasn't acting like the ditz she used to be, and there were no insults (other than the usual "Teme!" and "Dobe." from Naruto and Sasuke), however every time Sakura and Sasuke's eyes met, Sakura would quickly look away in embarassment. Ino noticed this, and felt a small twinge of jealousy over her ex-boyfriend, but ignored it as she laughed with her friends. Ino leaned forward, "I hear the seniors are throwing a party after school. Wanna come crash it with me?"

**And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire**

"No thanks," Naruto looked behind him at Ino, "I'm gonna visit Hinata at the Hospital." Neji twitched at this.

"Who?" Ino asked, with similar questions written on Shikamaru and Temari's faces.

"Neji's cousin," Naruto answered, the smallest hint of accusation in his voice. Neji noticed this and turned to glare at Naruto, his white eyes narrowing. Naruto readily accepted the challenge, holding what appeared to be a staring contest with the Hyuga. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, stretching his arms.

"What about you guys?"

Temari gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Gaara and I have family matters to attend to." Gaara nodded, confirming this.

**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher**

"I don't do parties." Sasuke's voice had no apology in it, but the coldness didn't affect Ino, who knew Sasuke wasn't intending to sound uncaring.

"Well," Tenten started, "will there beer?"

"Probably not, since the one throwing this part have parents home at this time. Spiked punch for sure though."

"I'm in." Tenten grinned.

Neji glanced at his girlfriend, before agreeing as well. "Sounds troublesome," Shikamaru stated, before agreeing too.

"How about you two?" Ino asked Kiba and Sakura, who looked surprised at the invitation.

"Nah. My friend and I have to check in with our boss." Sakura knew it was just the regular check-in with Tsunade.

**And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire**

"I'll come." Sakura smiled, ready to indulge in her 15 seconds of popularity before time ran out. No one objected, making Sakura smile wider, not noticing Sasuke glance in her direction for a few seconds. Ino noticed however, and felt that jealousy again. She quickly shook it away, Sasuke made it obvious enough that she had no chance with him. And, who could blame him? Sakura was smart, pretty, and had this big mystery about her. Ino was just some slut. Who'd pick her over Sakura? She wasn't going to waste this potential friendship over a rivalry.

"Can I bring a friend?" Sakura asked, thinking of Lee. Ino smiled and nodded, thinking of Sai. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and beginning of the next class, which meant Sakura and Temari got to see Anko.

.:Anko's Class:.

Sakura noticed Anko was a lot happier than she usually was during their classes. She was giving a lecture on the essential tips on fashion for going unnoticed in a rival town. It was simple things, like pinning up your hair if it was long and hiding a message in it. Or making a secret compartment in your purse for an extra kunai. Anko's distraction was obvious when she finally said in the last half-hour, "That's it. Now shut up until the end of class." Of course, she didn't expect a classroom of undistracted girls to remain silent for long, but just long enough for her to think straight. Sakura saw Temari writing in her journal, maybe doing some doodles. The other girls were talking with ther BFFs and such, not even noticing their surroundings. So, Sakura rested her head on her palms and watched Anko, trying to guess at her thoughts.

As it turned out, she didn't need to guess when a knocked sounded at the door. It opened to reveal the masked Kakashi. He smiled at Saukra under his mask, before turning to Anko. He was speaking in a whisper, but Sakura paid attention and heard every word.

**And It Burns, Burns, Burns**

"We need to talk," Kakashi started.

"There's nothing to talk about. We're adults, it's normal for us to kiss without any feelings."

"Yes, but we both know that wasn't a meaningless kiss." Kakashi looked at Anko sternly.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't. Then just ask me out. Stop beating around the bush."

"It's not that easy..."

**The Ring Of Fire**

Anko stood up suddenly, slamming her fists on her desk. Everyone suddenly silence, watching the drama unfold before them. "This isn't easy for me you idiot!" She glared at Kakashi, "I'm not just going to sit around and wait for what's never going to come! When you finally grow some balls, come find me. Then we'll talk." Ako walked out, forgetting about her class. She slammed the door, so hard that the glass in the window broke. Sakura looked at Kakashi quizzicaly, who responed with a sigh before he walked out after Anko.

Silence. Then: "So... is class over?"

**The Ring Of Fire**

AN: I haven't been in a _The Soundtrack_ mood lately, sorry for the late update ; I'm working on _The Kyubi's Curse_ and a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so forgive me. And this chapter is dedicated to my mom, mostly cause she has _Ring of Fire_ as her ringtone XD


	14. Killing Loneliness

Ino shoved past numerous students, occasionally forcing her way past anyone who was foolish enough to stand in her way. She pasued when she saw Sasuke, before running towards him, "Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped, turning to his ex-girlfriend. "Sasuke, we need to talk." Ino said seriously.

"Make it short."

"It's about Sakura."

"Shorter then."

Ino sighed, "It's been ages since we broke up, at least compared to the usual gap between girls. It's well known you don't break up with a girl unless you have another in mind."

**Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart**

"Your point?"

"People talk. They think Sakura's that girl, and they know you two aren't dating. So, they think she's sleeping with you without dating you."

"Once again, your point?"

"Sasuke! I went through this shit when we started going out, it was only my friendship with Temari and Tenten that saved me. Sakura may be stronger than me, but doesn't mean people are going to give her more space. Even with Temari and Tenten, along with Gaara and that new guy, Sakura's going to be tormented."

"She's been through worse."

"I know. This is nothing compared to what _you_ put her through. She still doesn't deserve it."

"You didn't exactly hold back."

"This isn't about me! And it isn't about you either! This is about Sakura. The rumors about her and Gaara were bad enough, she could be in serious danger because of these rumors!" Sasuke bristled at this. "If you have even an ounce of pity, you get a new girlfriend. ANYONE." Ino turned her back on Sasuke and stomped off.

When she disappeared, Sasuke smirked, "She makes it sound so simple. For once, I don't want a girlfriend, and my ex-girlfriend is making me get one for her old rival." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, and started listing girls he wouldn't mind dating.

**With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness) **

.:After School:.

Sakura sat on a bench, waiting for Ino and Tenten to come and get her for the party. She peeked around the wall and saw Neji standing with Tenten, holding each other's hands. Tenten said something flirtatious, and Neji blushed awkwardly. Sakura giggled lightly, turning back to allow the couple their privacy. She smiled to herself when Neji walked past her later, unaware of her presence. Tenten tried to sneak up behind Sakura and surprise her, but Sakura turned around at just the wrong time.

Tenten laughed good-naturedly and turned as Ino ran towards them. "Hey Ino, we going to your house before the party?"

"Sure thing." Ino smiled and turned to Sakura, "Your parents okay with that?"

"They're dead." Sakura turned away from the two girls, not wanting to show them her lack of a heart in this matter.

"Oh," Ino and Tenten replied weakly in unison. There was an awkward silence after that, one that wasn't unusual considering their budding friendship. An image of Sakura's mom popped into her head, and a single tear ran gently down Sakura's cheek before she shook it off. She gave Ino and Tenten a grin which surprised them, before all three of the girls smiled together as they went to Ino's house. Sakura was blissfully unaware of the devious plot Tenten and Ino had in plan...

**With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness**

.:Ino's House:.

"What the- NO!" Sakura backed up in fear.

"Come on Sakura, everyone's doing it," Ino replied, sugar dripping off her voice.

"Besides," Tenten purred, "guys think it's hot."

"I don't care if God himself gets a boner off it, I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"Well," both of the girls had dangerous glints in their eyes, "we don't mind forcing you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as Ino and Tenten pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. "Hold her down!" Ino cried and then Tenten grabbed Sakura's shoulder and kept her firmly rooted to the ground. "You aren't gonna get away with this!" Sakura cried, which Tenten and Ino ignored.

And that was how they forced Sakura into a sexy outfit (What'd y'all think it was? ;P). Sakura was in black leather pants with rhinestone studs down each leg. Her navel was completely exposed with the black halter-top Ino forced on her, and it was cut off only about an inch below her bust. There were numerous bangles on each wrist, and large hoop earrings that practically reached Sakura's shoulders. Ino had pulled Sakura's hair up and had somehow found pink hair extensions to make Sakura's hair look longer. Tenten had supplied a black choker, which had a cat-bell on it to look like a collar. She also brought Sakura the black high-heels that were noticeably loud against the hard wood floor. "Guys, this isn't me."

**Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay**

Sakura looked at both Tenten and Ino, who were dressed in similar fashions. "It isn't us either," Tenten admitted sheepishly, "but it is hot, and that's all that matters for a party. You can dress normally again at school." Sakura laughed, all three of them knowing Sakura wouldn't be forced into this more than once.

"Oh yeah," Sakura reached over for Ino's phone and dialed Lee's house.

Lee picked up the phone, "This is the youtful residense of the youthful Gai! This is his youthful apprentice Lee speaking!"

"Lee... don't answer the phone like that again." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Ah! My lovely lotus blossom Sakura! To what do I have the pleasure of your call?"

Sakura laughed, "Well, I'm going to a party tonight, wanna come?"

"Oh, my dearest Sakura! I humbly apologize, I have training tonight. I will do 1,000 push-ups, and then I will run 400 laps around the tack, and then-"

"Okay then, bye!" Sakura cut off Lee before she just hung up frustration. Yes, they were close friends, but Lee was still annoying.

**Disappear in the night, forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war**

"Lee? Is that the new guy?" Ino asked, remembering Sai.

"New guy?" Sakura thought for a sceond then her mind clicked, "Oh God no. I wouldn't ask Sai to a party if he was the last guy on Earth. He's a total jerk... and it's his fault I'm-" Sakura cut herself off quickly. Ino and Tenten started at her quizzicaly, "Nevermind. Shall we get going then?" Tenten and Ino looked at each other, before nodding in agreement.

They walked out into the front yard just as Neji pulled up in his car. Sakura didn't know enough about cars to put a name to it, but she knew it had to be expensive. Shikamaru was riding shotgun, and looked like he was sleeping. Tenten opened the passenger's door and yelled, "Yo! Lazy-butt! Wake up!" Shikamaru looked at Tenten in annoyance, "I'm riding with Neji, Shikamaru, so get out!" Shikamaru glared at Tenten before closing his eyes.

"Uh oh," Ino grabbed Sakura and pulled her back, "I recognize that look." Sakura glanced at Tenten and saw her eyes were literally on fire as she growled. Sakura blinked , and Tenten still looked very angry, but fireless. _I must have imagined it..._

In a second, Shikamaru flew towards them and landed on the ground... headfirst. In his seat was Tenten, looking very adorable as she smiled at her boyfriend. "You should listen when a lady asks you to do something!" Neji called out to the still upside-down Shikamaru.

"What are you going on about? There aren't any ladies here," Shikamaru gumbled. Sakura and Ino both gave Shikamaru death-glares before kicking dirt into his face and stomping into that back seats.

"I am so riding in the trunk," Shikamaru grumbled, glad to be away from the angry (and very scary) women.

**With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
I'm killing loneliness with you **

.:The Party:.

"Th-this is a party!?" Sakura stared in disbelief at the large amount of teens crowding the rooms and stairs, leaving very little room to walk. Tenten and Ino shrugged non-chalantly while Shikemaru and Neji just crossed their arms. Sakura shook her head in disbelief before manuvering through the people to try and reach the punch bowl.

"Oh.. sorry... OW! That's my foot!... Excuse me... let me through, OH!" The last part was then Sakura tripped over someone's foot and landed... in a cute guy's arms. "I am so sorry!" She shook as she looked up at the senior, her face a bright red.

"Chill," the guy gave her an encouraging smile, "A lot of younger students crash these parties, no one's gonna get upset at you." Sakura smiled and the guy stuck out his hand, "I'm Yuhi. I'll be your escort for the evening," he said formally with a mock bow.

Sakura giggled, "Sakura," she stated, shaking Yuhi's hand, "I'm actually here with some friends."

"I know. I saw you come in." Yuhi gave her a smile suggesting he'd been watching her since. Sakura blushed again, and Yuhi laughed. "You're cute when you blush," he commented, making Sakura blush harder. "This is fun! I wonder how red I can make you..."

Sakura glared up at him, "You're definately enjoying this too much." She said stiffly, which Yuhi seemed to find even funnier. "Stop it!" She blushed in embarassment and anger.

**I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness**

Surprisingly, Yuhi did stop, "Alright. I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. Seriously though, you want some help getting to the food and drinks?" Sakura had barely even nodded when she suddenly felt herself being lifted up and placed on Yuhi's shoulders. "It's faster this way," he informed Sakura, smiling at her returning blush. Sakura turned back, hoping to get some support from her friends, but Tenten and Neji were too busy making out to notice Sakura, Shikamaru was sleeping, and Ino just grinned and gave Sakura a thumbs up. "Ready?" Sakura nodded and Yuhi started walking through the crowds.

A couple of people laughed at Yuhi, and he just laughed with them. Sakura got the feeling that Yuhi was a very light-hearted person, his girlfriend was probably a very lucky girl. When they reached the table, Yuhi set Sakura down and gave another bow, "You have been traveling with Yuhi services, we understand you have many choices, are are glad you chose us!"

Sakura laughed and turned to the table, remembering what Ino said about spiked punch. "Uh, is any of this _not_ spiked?

Yuhi looked thoughtfully at the food and drinks, "The tapwater isn't spiked," he offered. Sakura thought about throwing caution to the wind and taking some sips of punch and cookies anyway, but then she remembered the baby. Alchohol was a big no-no with pregnancy. Yuhi noticed her silence and grinned, "Tough to find a girl at these parties who doesn't want to be drunk. I feel like I found a rare treasure! Of course, maybe I did." Sakura blushed again and Yuhi laughed, "Sorry, sorry. I know you said not to tease you, but it's just too fun. Maybe I'll need to take some medication to stop me." Sakura laughed with Yuhi, enjoying his company.

"Oh, this is pathetic." Sakura and Yuhi both turned to see a beautiful senior girl glaring at Yuhi with her arm's crossed opver her unusually large breasts. A couple of guys were staring at her hungrily, but she ignored them as she spat at Yuhi, "Flirting with a plain sophmore just to make me jealous so we can get back together."

Yuhi sighed, "Dia, _I_ broke up with _you._ Why would I be trying to get back together with you?" Sakura looked suspiciously at Yuhi, and back to Dia.

"Oh please, you are head over heels in love with me, you're just getting her on the rebound so that I'll ask you instead of the other way around." Dia gave Yuhi a seductive smirk and swung her hips as she walked up to Yuhi and pressed her body against his, "But now I'm asking. Would you like to give _us_ another shot?"

Yuhi sighed and stepped away from Dia, "You're very pretty Dia. You're downright sexy. You'll have no problem finding someone who wants you as much as you want them. And as for Sakura, I happen to find her very cute and was hoping to spend the whole party with her, _not you._"

Dia glared at Yuhi indignintly and stormed off. Sakura looked at Yuhi meekly, "D-did you mean that?"

**I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness**

Yuhi turned to Sakura and smiled sheepishly, "Well, I wanted to spend the whole night with you and tell you after that, but yeah." Yuhi scratched his head, a blush now on his face, "I broke up with Dia a couple of weeks ago, and she's been hung up on it. But I promise, I'm not dating you to make her jealous. I'm over her. In fact, I was over her before we broke up. I mean," Yuhi thought for a second, "Dia's gorgeous and everything, but she isn't my type."

"What is your type?" Sakura asked curiously, her green eyes wide.

Yuhi blushed again, "Someone playful. Someone I can tease and make blush. Someone who will laugh at my lame jokes. Someone I can have a conversation with without snogging. Truth be told, Dia seemed sex-obsessed. I want a girlfriend with a personality." Yuhi grinned with Sakura, who blushed again, "Someone like you. I know we just met, but maybe we could go out sometime. Like, catch a movie or something like that." Yuhi looked at Sakura like a pleading puppy, and Sakura laughed. She only needed a moment to think about it. After all, a date wasn't a commitment, it was a chance to get to know him before agreeing to anything. And she did have fun hanging out with Yuhi. Plus, he was really cute. His light brown hair was short, and his bangs just blarely swept over his blue eyes, and he had a winning smile and a lean form. Sakura smiled and told him yes. Yuhi ginnned, "You won't regret it Sakura. I promise we'll have a great time!"

Sakura suddenly felt herslf go green, _Damn it , not now!_ Sakura shoved past people and ran into the bathroom, tossing up her lunch. "You have horrible timing," she mumbled to her child, and she felt someone rubbing her back.

Sakura looked up to see Yuhi, "Don't do that again. I thought you were running away from me!" Sakura gave Yuhi a smile before standing up.

"Sorry, I've had some nausea for a while, I thought it was over. Guess not," Sakura lied smoothly. Yuhi smiled sympatheticaly before flushing the toilet. Sakura walked out of the bathroom door and looked for her friends. She saw Tenten and Neji side by side, Tenten apprently had too much to drink since she fell asleep with her cheeks a bright red. Sakura turned and saw Shikamaru in the same place he was before, still sleeping. The only difference was someone put make-up all over him while he was in his slumber. Sakura smiled and looked around for Ino. Her brow furrowed, Ino was no where in sight. "Sorry Yuhi, I can't find one of my friends." Sakura stood on her tip-toes to see if Ino was somewhere in the crowd, but no blondes were in the crowd.

**Killing loneliness**

"Maybe she went to the bedrooms?" Yuhi suggested with a shrug as he looked around for Ino, since she was the only one Sakura came in with that he couldn't see. Sakura thought about it for the second, she knew from the rumors that Ino wasted no time reaching that level with her boyfriend, but she wasn't the type of girl to do it with anyone. Sakura shook her head and decided to checked upstairs, Yuhi following her.

Sakura glanced around and saw a lot of people making out but no Ino. Then, Sakura paused, apparently someone was in a fight of sorts, and she though she heard Ino. She dashed into a bedroom, not bothering to knock. She saw a dark-haired senior had Ino pinned to the bed, and apparently Ino was drunk. She'd mumble "No..." and squirm a little, but was too weakened to do much more. "Ino!" Sakura ran up to the guy and started trying to pull him off her friend. The guy mumbled something and shoved Sakura away.

"Get off her you sicko!" Sakura ran at him againing, hitting his back. _Where's Yuhi?_ Sakura turned and saw a crowd of people at the door, watching the show. Yuhi was too far back to get through. The guy pushed away again and stuck his hand down Ino's pants. Sakura screamed and tried to go at him again, but found one of his drunken friends had grabbed her arm and started rubbing her ass. "Back off!" she shouted, slapping him as hard as she could. He didn't seem to notice, however, and he crushed his lips onto her's.

**With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)**

"Hey, stop it!" Sakura heard Yuhi cry out to the man, who didn't even hear him. Sakura struggled, but the guy's superior strength was too much for her to handle. _I'm so useless. Ino's being raped, I'm being molested, and I can't do a thing about it!_ Sakura let a single tear slide down her cheek before she felt someone pull the man off her. She saw a large guy, about her age, angrily throw the man to the ground before rushing to Ino's captor. Sakura only stood in shock, the guy was very over-weight, and his hair suck out. He had some kind of swirls painted on his face. His large scarf dragged behind him as he dragged the guy off Ino effortlessly, and threw him against the wall. "Are you okay!" Yuhi ran up to Sakura, who was still numb from shock. He wiped the tear off Sakura's face and gave her encourageing smile. Sakura gave him a smile too, and next thng she knew, she was in his embrace.

Sakura never knew how warm a hug from a guy could be. Yuhi stepped away from Sakura quickly, a blush on his face, "Sorry, too fast, too fast." Sakura looked up at him, blushing as well.

"Uh, you're her friend, right?" Sakura turned and saw the guy who saved her and Ino, with the blonde slung over his shoulder. She was sputtering some nonsense, and probably seemed mentally damaged. Sakura nodded, "Is she gonna be alright?" The guy looked worriedly at Ino.

"What the Hell's going on?" Sakura turned to see Shikamaru in the doorway, who probably just woke and didn't look in a mirror since he still had all the lipstick and blush on. "Ha ha, Shshshshikamaru's a girl!" Ino laughed idioticly as she slumped against the guy.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura, "How much did Ino drink?" Sakura shrugged, not wanting to tell him it wasn't _all_ drunken rambling. She looked up and saw Yuhi smiling, and trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You know this girl Shikamaru?" Sakura looked at the guy, who seemed to know Shikamaru very well already.

Shikamaru yawned, "Yeah Chouji. What happened?"

Chouji scratched his head and pointed to Sakura, who told the story. "Sounds just like her, that idiot. She could never hold her liquor. Neither could Tenten for that matter." Shikamaru added with a sigh before introducing Chouji and Sakura, "Chouji, this is Sakura and some guy she met. Sakura and... uh... whoever you are, this is Chouji."

"Shikamaru and I have been friends ever since we were little," Chouji smiled, "I've been going to a private school, but my old man's letting come to High School with you guys."

"Well, this is Yuhi, guys. Yuhi, this is Shikamaru, and the drunk blonde is Ino. Yuhi's been keeping me company." Sakura smiled at Yuhi.

"Yep, I'm her babysitter, and I do a pretty good job," Yuhi laughed."Though I'm not cleaning her diapers," he teased, nudging Sakura. Sakura smiled. "Oh, and Shikamaru. You may wanna wash your face if you don't want to set an image."

"Wha?" Sakura handed Shikamaru a mirror, a smile on her face. Shikamaru stared expressionlessly at the mirror, "Someone's gonna pay for this."

**With the warmth of your arms you saved me.**

AN: I know you're all gonna kill me for putting Yuhi in here, but trust me: Sakusasu is still the main couple. I just thought Sakura needed a non-creepy guy to be coupled with. So, Yuhi's here n.n And no, I'm not gonna make Yuhi be a total jerk or aything like that, he really does like Sakura and isn't gonna overstep his bounds. Oh, and if you want to know all the couples for the story, just ask in the review. I'll probably tell ya in the next AN if you're patient though :D


End file.
